


De París al hogar

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, F/M, M/M, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, roadtrip (kind of)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Courfeyrac pilla a Gavroche deslizándose fuera de la barricada e intercepta el mensaje que este lleva de parte de Marius para Cosette, se da cuenta de que su compañero va a cometer un error al quedarse en la barricada y decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero nada sale como había planeado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. París

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic parte de la noche en las barricadas, pero se separa del canon desde un inicio. 
> 
> Gracias a Nottie y a Inés por sus comentarios al leerlo.

Cuando Courfeyrac había detenido a Gavroche al intentar salir de la barricada, no había tenido intención de quitarle el mensaje que llevaba. Mientras lo embromaba, intentando aligerar el ambiente, no había esperado distinguir la letra de Marius. No había pensado la total falta de educación y decoro que significaba abrirla y leerla. 

Definitivamente, nada podía haberlo preparado para lo que había encontrado. 

_“Nuestro casamiento es imposible. He hablado con mi abuelo y se opone; no tengo nada ni tú tampoco. He ido a tu casa y no te he encontrado; ya sabes la palabra que te di; la cumplo: moriré. Te amo; cuando leas estas líneas mi alma estará cerca de ti sonriendo.”_ [copiado del original] 

Fue difícil convencer a Gavroche de no cumplir su encargo. 

—Es por el bien del propio Marius —le había dicho—. Confía en mí, me he hecho cargo de él por más tiempo de lo que él mismo cree. 

De alguna manera, aquello lo había convencido. Tal vez hasta el niño se daba cuenta de que era cierto. 

Así que todo ese tiempo había estado en lo correcto: Marius estaba enamorado. De ahí su aspecto perdido, sus ausencias prolongadas… 

Ahora se dejaba matar porque no podía estar con la chica.

Morir por defender un ideal era muy distinto a dejarse matar por darse por vencido. Se trataba de Marius Pontmercy, el chico que se había lanzado a la calle sin nada, para vivir la vida como creía. El mismo que había aprendido idiomas y se había dejado los ojos haciendo traducciones para subsistir, el mismo que se resistía a deberle nada a nadie si podía evitarlo… No era el tipo de persona que renunciaba sin luchar. 

Courfeyrac, en las últimas horas de su vida, no estaba dispuesto a permitirle convertirse en una de ellas. 

***

Enjolras lo había mirado con aspecto solemne pero estaba seguro de que no terminaba de entenderlo. 

—Peleamos por algo superior a los intereses personales. 

—Sí. Casi todos nosotros —le reafirmó Courfeyrac. Estaban contra una de las paredes del fondo del espacio en el que estaban confinados por la barricada. De momento, no habían llamado la atención de nadie—. Pero también dijimos que no queríamos derramamientos de sangre innecesarios. El chico no tiene por qué morir por la causa. 

—Excepto si quiere hacerlo —añadió Enjolras. Su señalamiento tenía parte de advertencia, parte de confirmación. 

—Sólo pretendo ayudarlo a salir de acá —le dijo con absoluta seguridad—. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta, lo prometo. No tendrán tiempo de extrañarme. 

Fue a jugar con su corbata en un movimiento de suficiencia que le resultaba muy natural, pero recordó que ya no la tenía. La había usado para vendar una herida de Marius. Resultaba ridículo pensar en lo mucho que se preocupaba por cuidar a aquel chico delgado y tímido, recordándolo como estaba horas antes, imponente y seguro sobre la barricada con una tea encendida y el barril de pólvora a sus pies. 

Ahora sabía que en realidad había sido imponente, seguro y suicida. 

Enjolras lo contempló fijamente, como si temiera que realmente no fuera a sobrevivir si intentaba salir de la barricada con Marius y volver a entrar, pero finalmente, asintió. 

Era reconfortante, conociéndole como le conocía, saber que Enjolras confiaba en él hasta ese punto. 

Tal vez debió preocuparse cuando tuvo el impulso de abrazar a su amigo y líder del grupo. Debió notar en ese momento que ya él mismo sabía, en su fuero interno, que se aproximaba una tragedia. 

***

—Necesito que vengas conmigo. No puedo hacerlo solo. 

Courfeyrac conocía lo suficiente a Marius para saber que iniciar una discusión no llevaría a ningún lado. No era el tipo de persona que iba a armar un escándalo por haber leído su correspondencia privada. Lo miraría resentido y se empecinaría en su determinación de morir por amor. Sin embargo, si le pedía que le acompañara en una misión suicida a la que no se veía capaz de ir solo, no podría negarse a acompañarlo. 

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —dijo Marius levantándose. Se sacudió la suciedad de las manos en el pantalón. Considerando que hasta el día anterior el chico tenía solamente una muda completa, la indiferencia hacia lo que le sucediera a la ropa con la que iba a morir era escalofriante. 

Ya le diría cuando salieran de ahí que podía heredar todo su armario. Su ropa siempre se había visto mejor en Marius aunque el chico no se diera cuenta de ello al usarla. 

—Te lo explicaré una vez que logremos salir. No tenemos mucho tiempo —lo apremió. Como notó que al parecer tenía intención de dirigirse hacia Enjolras, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó en otra dirección—. Enjolras ya sabe. Tomará las disposiciones para que alguien más se encargue de este extremo de la barricada. Vamos. 

Había algo reconfortante en el hecho de que Marius le siguiera ciegamente, sin hacer preguntas, tal y como el primer día que le había llevado al Musain. A la vez, el mismo hecho lo llenaba de melancolía. 

Le hubiera gustado pensar que Marius iba a luchar a su lado hasta el final. Courfeyrac no le tenía miedo a la muerte y la recibiría con los brazos abiertos por una causa como la libertad. La idea de que iba a morir junto a sus amigos, todos dispuestos a ir hasta el final por lo que creían, resultaba además reconfortante. La idea de que Marius hubiera estado ahí también tenía algo de perfecto. 

Pero no quería que estuviera ahí por un deseo suicida y una renuncia a sus sueños. Marius tenía una vida por vivir y él se encargaría de que lo hiciera. 

Luego volvería para morir junto a sus amigos. 

***

La sangre corría por la pierna de Marius con una rapidez alarmante. Courfeyrac conocía los riesgos cuando lo había sacado de la barricada pero como siempre había confiado en su buena estrella. El chico siempre había tenido buena suerte y él también. 

Aunque bien visto, que estuviera sangrando y no muerto podía ser visto como buena suerte. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían perdido intentando burlar a los guardias y luego escapando, aunque la bala de uno había alcanzado al chico. Finalmente habían logrado despistarlos, pero les costó un poco ubicarse sobre dónde estaban y no era fácil avanzar con Marius herido. 

La costumbre de su compañero de vagar por las calles como alma en pena había dado sus frutos con los conocimientos que tenía de los distintos recovecos. Los conocimientos de Courfeyrac sobre los rincones oscuros y clandestinos de reunión en la ciudad también habían sido de ayuda. 

Había logrado colarse junto a Marius en una vieja bodega de vino clausurada justo a tiempo, antes de que el cielo empezara a clarear. Una vez en un sitio seguro, pudo concentrarse con horror la sangre empapando la pierna del chico. 

Se quitó la levita, le rascó una manga y se apresuró a anudarla en la parte alta del muslo de Marius. 

—No es necesario —susurró el chico. Parecía estar dispuesto a recibir la muerte con calma y dulzura. 

Courfeyrac apretó más fuerte el nudo, ejerciendo presión. 

—No te atrevas a morirte —le dijo con tono de reproche. 

La sonrisa que le dirigió el chico, a pesar de lo pálido que estaba, le erizó la piel con horror. 

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes —intentó explicarle Marius. 

Sabía más de la cuenta. Cuando sacó la carta a Cosette del bolsillo de la levita, el chico la reconoció y palideció aún más. Su rostro, blanco y juvenil, se recortaba contra la pared mohosa y podrida a la que estaba apoyado en la antigua bodega. 

—Sé que esto es una locura. Tienes que vivir. Vas a ir por esta chica y van a llenar a Francia de pequeños niños criados con ideas de libertad e igualdad —arrugó la carta. La hizo un puño y la lanzó a un lado. Luego acunó el rostro de Marius en una de sus manos al notar como la tristeza embargaba toda su expresión—. Esa es nuestra misión. Por eso te saqué de la barricada. 

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Marius. 

—Ésa era mi despedida para Cosette —logró balbucear al fin. Courfeyrac miró con preocupación la pierna, se estaba debilitando rápido. 

—Por eso la detuve —concordó al tiempo que palmeaba su rostro, urgiéndolo a mantenerse despierto—. ¡No tienes que despedirte! 

El chico enfocó la mirada cansada en él con una fuerte determinación. 

—Le di mi palabra de que si no podía vivir con ella, moriría. Su padre la lleva a Inglaterra y mi abuelo se niega a ayudarme para que nos casemos. Se acabó todo —susurró con un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas. 

Pero Courfeyrac era capaz de replicarle incluso a Enjolras. 

—No recogí de la calle a un chico que renuncia a la primera de cambio —le señaló al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor buscando algo que fuera de ayuda. Había barriles allí todavía. Se levantó a revisar uno. Al abrirlo, vio que estaba lleno. Probó el contenido. Para su suerte, no se había avinagrado. Buscó un recipiente a su alrededor. Joly podría morirse de pensar en que iba a darle de tomar a Marius en un cazo sucio como aquel de un vino abandonado, pero necesitaba que lidiara con el dolor—. Ahora mismo vas a contármelo todo y encontraremos una solución. 

Marius se intentó acomodar mejor, pero perdió el equilibrio y se resbaló en la pared. Courfeyrac se acercó, le dio el cazo con vino y se sentó junto a él, acomodándolo de espaldas contra su pecho. 

—No tiene caso —intentó discutirle el chico. 

Sin embargo, Courfeyrac distinguió cierto deje de esperanza en su voz. En la posición en que estaba, con Marius apoyado contra su pecho, estrechó su cintura con afecto. 

—¿Cuándo te he fallado si has necesitado algo? No pienso hacerlo en mi última oportunidad —le aseguró con el mayor ánimo del que fue posible—. Toma esto, cuéntame la situación y te daré un último consejo antes de dejarte en un lugar seguro. 

Courfeyrac no contaba con que no iba a poder irse. 

***

Su plan inicial había sido dejar a Marius en un lugar seguro después de convencerlo de seguir detrás de Cosette, posiblemente con algún plan estructurado. Pero la verdad era que el chico no podía caminar solo a pesar de que la hemorragia había cesado. No podía llevarlo a ningún lugar sin delatarse. Sólo tenía una opción. 

Si Marius tenía algo que protestar sobre la idea de ir donde su abuelo, no estaba en condiciones de quejarse. Avanzaban de manera pesada y lenta, ocultos entre las sombras de la madrugada. A lo lejos se escuchaban disparos y fogonazos, pero poco a poco los sonidos se fueron apagando. Las calles estaban desiertas. 

París parecía un fantasma donde había cuerpos inertes de personas que habían peleado por su libertad y cadáveres de barricadas. 

El amanecer los sorprendió todavía en la calle, pero no había gente. La Guardia Nacional estaba en otra parte de la ciudad. El resto de las personas estaban escondidas. O tal vez durmiendo. De ese lado del mundo todo parecía tranquilo y Courfeyrac sospechaba que más adelante muchos no se habían enterado siquiera de lo sucedido. 

No sabía cuánto les faltaba para llegar cuando escuchó a lo lejos gritos anunciando que había caído la última barricada. 

***

No estaba seguro de que Marius se hubiera enterado. Le parecía que el chico iba más inconsciente que otra cosa. Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de la familia Gillenormand, Courfeyrac se sentía entumecido y aturdido. Apenas distinguió el alboroto que se armaba dentro de la vivienda. Alguien le preguntó quién era él pero después se olvidaron de su presencia. Todos gritaban y corrían. El abuelo hizo su aparición y no era para nada como se lo había imaginado. 

—Tú eres uno de ellos —declaró después de que sus criados atinaran al fin a trasladar a su nieto a una habitación. 

Había algo de desprecio y acusación en su voz. 

Courfeyrac tomó consciencia de todo el dolor que significaba que ya no fuera uno más de “ellos”. 

Sus amigos habían muerto y no había regresado a tiempo. 

***

No sabía qué sacar en claro de que el señor Gillenormand no lo hubiera echado de la casa. Lo llevaron a una habitación oscura y húmeda en el piso inferior, pero no le importó. Tal vez quería dejarlo ahí mientras enviaba a buscar a la Guardia para entregarlo. Una parte de él quería que lo hiciera. Podría morir como sus amigos, por su causa. 

Luego llegó a la conclusión de que no lo delataba para no incriminar de ninguna forma a su nieto. Supo de la llegada del médico, pero no tuvo noticias de Marius en mucho rato. Se limitó a quedarse acostado en la pequeña cama con olor a viejo. Estaba agotado y a la vez le era imposible dormir. 

Le llevaron algo de comer aunque no tenía apetito. Igual comió, después de todo tenía hambre y más de veinticuatro horas de no ingerir alimentos. De hecho, tan solo Joly y Bossuet habían comido algo antes de la barricada. Ostras, creía recordar que habían dicho. 

Podía imaginar todo lo que Joly tendría que decir de lo insalubre de aquella habitación en la que se estaba quedando. Podía visualizar una caricia disimulada de Bossuet en su rodilla para calmarlo. 

—El señor Marius quiere verlo —le comunicó una criada más tarde. Notó al seguirla por el pasillo que afuera era de noche otra vez. 

Cuando entró a la habitación y vio a un pálido Marius mirarle con expresión triste y preocupada desde la cama pensó que al menos él seguía vivo. Al menos esa parte de su misión la había cumplido. 

***

Courfeyrac no se había equivocado en que estaba bajo una especie de arresto en la casa Guillenormand. No pudo salir hasta una semana después, cuando se declaró la amnistía para todos los que habían participado en las barricadas. Ya para entonces había perdido el deseo de ser arrestado y fusilado. 

Eso último se lo debía a Marius. 

—Deberíamos estar muertos —dijo el chico una tarde dos días después de las barricadas. Courfeyrac estaba pasando mucho tiempo en su habitación. Sabía que no era santo de la devoción del abuelo, pero el hombre se encontraba incapaz de negarle nada a su nieto. 

—No —le había replicado él—. Tú no. 

Marius había negado. Sentía que estaba incumpliendo su promesa y Courfeyrac lo sabía. Incluso temía que lo culpara por ello. 

Era el último amigo que le quedaba y no iba a fallarle también. 

—Bueno, si yo tengo que estar vivo, tú también —replicó el chico dirigiéndole una sonrisa tentativa e insegura. 

Courfeyrac le sonrió de la misma manera aunque lo que lo embargara fuera una sensación de tristeza.

***

Logró averiguar algunas cosas. Musichetta le había confirmado las muertes de Joly y Bossuet. Ella misma se había adentrado a buscarlos en las ruinas de la barricada. Combeferre no había regresado a su apartamento, lo había visitado para encontrarlo vacío. Las historias sobre la muerte del líder de la barricada, hermoso y terrible, al lado de un secuaz feo y maltrecho que había insistido en morir a su lado la escuchó en versiones diferentes un par de veces. Feuilly no había aparecido por el trabajo. 

No había lugar a dudas. 

Courfeyrac volvió al apartamento en la calle de la Vidriera después de que se declarara la amnistía. Hasta entonces había estado utilizando ropa de Marius. O más bien, ropa vieja de Marius, de la que había dejado en la casa de su abuelo al marcharse. Era extraño ser él quien usara su ropa y no era particularmente su estilo, aunque aquello había hecho sonreír a su amigo y eso valía la pena. 

No se detuvo mucho en el apartamento. En un bolso viejo guardó algo de ropa. Ignoró los libros y todos los papeles relacionados con la revolución. No podía con eso en ese momento. 

Si seguía allí era para ayudar a Marius a encontrar a su Cosette y eso era lo que iba a hacer. 

Cuando regresó a ver a su amigo ya tenía un plan. Había temido que no lo dejaran entrar, pero al parecer el abuelo temía la ira del nieto. Se lo comentó a Marius, quien miró hacia la puerta del cuarto con desconfianza. 

—Mientras yo siga acá estará así… 

Courfeyrac se encogió de hombros. 

—Ya te has ido antes, nada evita que te vayas de nuevo cuando tu pierna esté bien. 

La pierna mejoraba rápidamente. El doctor había dicho que los cuidados de su amigo le habían salvado la vida y después de eso el abuelo había fruncido el ceño un poco menos al verlo. 

—¿Ir a dónde? —preguntó Marius descorazonado—. Cosette debe estar en Inglaterra ya. 

—Iremos a Inglaterra entonces —contestó con resolución. 

Su amigo lo miró con incredulidad. Estaba acostado en la cama, mientras Courfeyrac caminaba por la habitación. Se acercó para sentarse en el borde de la cama y lo agarró del brazo. Quería infundirle vitalidad. Él mismo tenía que forzarse a sentirla, pero si era necesario, iba a tenerla por los dos. 

—Tengo un plan. Es una ruta algo larga, tendremos que sacrificarnos un poco pero se puede. Después de todo, no tenemos nada más que hacer. ¿O tú sí? 

Marius lo miró con una mezcla de emoción e incredulidad. 

—¿Qué hay de la revolución? 

Courfeyrac resopló y desvió la mirada. 

—París no está lista para eso. No aún. 

Él tampoco. 

Marius parecía entenderlo, asintió y no insistió más al respecto. Tenía una mirada ausente. 

—No tengo dinero —dijo con pesadumbre. Probablemente eso le había dicho a Cosette. Era imposible que viajara hasta Inglaterra tras ella. Courfeyrac tampoco tenía mucho dinero, pero tenía una idea. 

—A como yo lo veo, no tienes muchas opciones —señaló—: o vas a por Cosette o te quedas aquí. 

Prefería decir eso a “o cumples tu promesa”. No era capaz de aceptar eso como una opción, pero sabía que Marius la estaba pensando. 

—Además —añadió—, tengo un plan. Es una cosa mala y hará que tu abuelo me odie para siempre, pero si estás de acuerdo… 

Marius lo miró con interés y Courfeyrac supo que, aunque tuviera que insistir todavía un poco más, al final iba a decirle que sí. 

***

El abuelo de Marius había estado dispuesto a pagar bien por el silencio de Courfeyrac sobre la relación de su nieto con los nefastos eventos del 5 de junio. Ya el hombre tenía una mala opinión sobre él. Si le había aguantado era por mantener tranquilo a su nieto y tal vez en parte a algún sentimiento de gratitud. Sin embargo, utilizar su prejuicio contra él para que le creyera que en serio le estaba extorsionando fue de utilidad. 

El anciano pagó y Courfeyrac salió de la casa del señor Gillenormand con la amenaza de que no volviera nunca por allí. No pensaba hacerlo, aunque tenía que admitir que en realidad no tenía mal concepto del viejo. Quería a su nieto, de eso estaba seguro. 

Esa misma noche se encontró con Marius un par de calles después de la casa familiar. El chico renqueaba un poco pero el doctor le había dicho que podía empezar a hacer vida normal. Habían pasado ya varios meses y el calor del verano sería su compañero de viaje, pero no tenían opción. Courfeyrac necesitaba sentir que estar vivo tenía valor y Marius necesitaba dejar de pensar en la muerte que debía según su promesa a Cosette. 

Ambos llevaban su propio talego con varias mudas de ropa y poco más. No tenían dinero para viajar en coche hasta su destino, mucho menos para pagar un barco. Tampoco tenían idea de dónde buscar a Cosette una vez llegados a su país de destino y Courfeyrac tenía conocimientos más bien básicos por no decir pobres del idioma inglés. 

Sin embargo, había una chispa de esperanza y emoción en el rostro de Marius cuando salió a su encuentro y Courfeyrac se dijo a sí mismo que aquel viaje iba a valer la pena. 

Encontraran a Cosette o no, ya que seguía vivo, se alegraba de que fuera al lado de Marius.


	2. De París a Calais

Marius era un compañero de viaje muy particular. Courfeyrac se había acostumbrado a él como compañero de apartamento, pero era un chico retraído en sí mismo, pensativo y en muchos aspectos ausente. Él solía encargarse de los temas de conversación, de proponer actividades para hacer y llevarlo con él fuera de vez en cuando. Siempre había lamentado que el chico no se involucrara más con el ABC, pero no había previsto que iba a ser tan vocal sobre sus ideas Bonapartistas al punto de chocar con Enjolras de la manera que lo había hecho. 

De todas formas, había comprendido relativamente pronto que Marius no era una persona de socializar en grupo. Se sentía secretamente orgulloso de que con él sí le gustara tratar. Se sentía privilegiado, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho ni a él ni a nadie. 

Sin embargo, ahora que eran ellos dos solos en el camino, no era lo mismo. No tenían mucho más que hacer que hablar. No llevaban libros en su equipaje, pesaban demasiado. A veces el chico se quedaba absorto viendo la naturaleza en el camino. En eso le recordaba a Jehan. En más de una ocasión había ido de paseo con el poeta y había visto esa misma expresión embelesada viendo los campos floreados y los reflejos del sol sobre la hierba. 

A ratos comentaba sobre lo que veía o le hablaba de un viejo libro que había traducido en su trabajo. En ocasiones era difícil seguir la línea de pensamiento de Marius, pero no le importaba. Le gustaba intentarlo, descifrar por dónde vagaba su mente y sorprenderlo con algún comentario que lo hiciera reír. ¡Generalmente reía tan poco! 

Aquello lo mantenía ágil y despierto. Y vivo. En especial vivo. 

Su primera parada era Reims. No tenían dinero como para costear carruajes para todo el camino y tampoco querían que el abuelo de Marius pudiera seguirles la pista. Salieron de la ciudad a pie, durante la madrugada. Le preocupaba la pierna del chico, el doctor le había dicho que la ejercitara y caminara con normalidad, pero dudaba que eso significara que podía ir hasta otra ciudad. Por suerte, un carruaje se detuvo a preguntarles su ruta y los trasladaron hasta la ciudad durante la mitad del camino. Courfeyrac estaba seguro que entre el aspecto de Marius que inspiraba a ayudarle y su propio encanto lograrían algunas ventajas en su viaje. 

La idea de que iban para Reims, ciudad de las coronaciones de muchísimos reyes de Francia, le causaba una mezcla de asco y diversión. No dejaba de ser irónico que esa fuera su ruta de escape de París después de las barricadas. Enjolras siempre había dicho que volvería a poner un pie allí sólo si era para levantar la revolución. 

Courfeyrac no lograba acostumbrarse a los pensamientos recurrentes sobre sus amigos aunque sabía que intentar evitarlos no iba a servirle de nada. Tampoco le disgustaban del todo, en cierta forma era como si ellos no lo abandonaran. Le contó a Marius lo que decía Enjolras y el chico sonrió. 

—Cosette debe haber pasado por acá —dijo con algo que empezaba a sonar como esperanza. 

Habían decidido preguntar disimuladamente por hoteles y restaurantes. Alguien podría haber visto a la chica y a su padre o tener alguna idea de a dónde iban. Sin embargo, Reims era una ciudad grande y nadie parecía recordar demasiado a los viajeros. Al menos nadie dispuesto a hablar con ellos. 

Reims era una especie de capital intelectual y eso les habría venido bien para hacer un poco de dinero. Pero estaban demasiado cerca de París y Courfeyrac todavía temía que el señor Gillenormand enviara a buscar a su nieto. Marius creía que no le importaba al abuelo y si no le había buscado la primera vez que se había ido, no lo buscaría de nuevo. Sin embargo, él no estaba de acuerdo. Había visto al anciano cuando creía que su nieto moría; había visto su rostro cuando temía que la Guardia Nacional pudiera venir a por él. Había visto el estado en que conservaba su ropa y su cuarto. 

Él sabía distinguir cuando alguien quería a Marius Pontmercy, pero no iba a discutir con él. Compraron algo de provisiones, hicieron cuentas y tras negarse de lleno a que el chico forzara más la pierna, habló con un cochero que aceptó por el dinero que le ofrecían llevarlos hasta Saint Quentin. De ahí podrían seguir camino hasta Amiens. La idea de evitar el bosque en lugar de tomar una vía directa pero más peligrosa hasta la ciudad lo hizo decidirse. Marius había estado de acuerdo, se fiaba de su criterio, como siempre.

Irían a Saint Quentin. La ciudad tenía mala fama pero en esa época estaba tranquila. Tal vez ahí podrían trabajar un poco para recuperar dinero. Aquel viaje les había salido un poco más caro de lo planeado, pero desde el momento en que Marius se durmió sobre su hombro sin siquiera haber salido de Reims, Courfeyrac estuvo seguro de que habían hecho lo correcto. 

***

Courfeyrac no sabía mucho sobre Saint Quentin más allá de lo que sabía todo el mundo. Había sido zona dominada por los rusos no hacía demasiado tiempo, se encontraba en la alza de la industria textil y dudaba que el señor Gillenormand buscara a su preciado nieto por allí. 

A ratos, cuando se sorprendía pensando en ese último detalle, se reía de sí mismo. Parecía que se hubiera fugado con Marius y su abuelo fuera a correr para salvar su virtud. Considerando la cantidad de tiempo que había vivido en su casa sin que al abuelo le importara, era gracioso. 

Nunca había estado en esas zonas al Norte de París. La gente era un poco diferente a la capital y bastante distinta a su hogar natal, pero Courfeyrac tenía don de gentes y eso funcionaba en cualquier parte. Logró encontrar una habitación pequeña pero suficiente para ambos: un par de camas, un pequeño armario y el suelo para poner sus cosas. No necesitaban mucho más y de cualquier forma, no hubieran podido pagarlo con el estricto régimen de ahorro que tenían con miras a dejar el país. Él estaba acostumbrado a más comodidades, pero después de haber vivido en la calle de la Vidriera y haber apreciado las penurias del pueblo, se conformaba con poco. 

Marius hacía mucho le había confirmado que era capaz de vivir en cualquier condición con tal de seguir lo que creía y lo que quería. 

Algo que se resumía en su objetivo final: Cosette. 

—Tendremos que hacernos con un poco de dinero antes de seguir —le había advertido. 

Por supuesto que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Marius tenía habilidad para los idiomas y él… bueno, conseguir personas para la revolución no calificaba como un tipo de trabajo que pudiera realizar ahora, pero algo encontraría. 

El chico no lo había objetado. Se había sentado a la orilla de su cama y había asentido. Al menos parecía haber descansado en el viaje, pero todavía estaba algo pálido. Courfeyrac se sentó justo frente a él, en la otra cama.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con tiento. Marius asintió una vez más, lo que sólo logró que frunciera el ceño y se inclinara hacia él. Le puso una mano en la rodilla para llamar su atención, lo que tuvo resultado. El chico fijó la mirada en él—. ¿No te estarás arrepintiendo de esto? 

Marius se apresuró a negar y le sonrió. Le costó hacerlo, Courfeyrac podía notarlo, pero lo hizo. 

—No podría haberlo hecho solo —dijo el chico con tono cansado—, pero tampoco tendrías que estar haciendo esto. Gracias. 

Courfeyrac prefirió callarse que tampoco tenía nada más que hacer con su vida. La verdad, era probable que aunque hubiera tenido algo más, igual hubiera terminado en ese lugar con él. 

Ayudar a Marius parecía ser una especie de vocación que no podía resistir. Más ahora que no tenía a nadie más que ayudar. 

***

Trabajar escribiendo y leyendo para la gente era un trabajo interesante pero no daba para mucho económicamente hablando. Al menos no cuando Marius y él eran incapaces de cobrarle a las personas por no haber recibido educación. No podía dejar de pensar en Combeferre cuando se encontraba escribiendo para un hombre las noticias que quería mandar a su mujer sobre el trabajo que había conseguido en la ciudad o le leía a una chica el mensaje que le enviaba su novio desde Amiens. ¿Cómo iba a rebelarse la gente, cómo iba a entender lo que sucedía, si no era capaz siquiera de leer el mundo en el que se movía?

A veces les pagaban en especie y tenían la comida del día. No era un mal trato. Intentaba que ahorraran todo lo posible, les quedaba mucho viaje por delante. La ciudad estaba en medio de un fuerte desarrollo económico así que había muchas personas de clase obrera que requerían servicios como aquellos y no les costó hacerse un hueco aunque ganaran poco. Tampoco eran extraños los nuevos ricos que no sabían leer o escribir o preferían pagarle a alguien que lo hiciera mucho mejor que ellos. 

Luego, gracias a uno de los contactos que Courfeyrac logró hacer con su facilidad habitual para hablar con la gente, Marius logró colocarse en una pequeña empresita en alza que estaba realizando tratos con alemanes. Necesitaban ayuda para traducir algunos contratos y papeleo. “Conozco a la persona que están buscando” les había dicho a los dueños del negocio y después les había presentado a Marius. 

Aquello había terminado con el chico trabajando muchas horas. Courfeyrac se había encontrado con algo de tiempo para sí y había buscado como distraerse. Era difícil dejar de pensar en el objetivo de llegar a Inglaterra porque entonces sólo le quedaban los recuerdos. 

Cuando un hombre le alzó pleito en el mercado por estar cobrando tan barato por sus servicios robándole la clientela, había pensado en Bahorel. Las cosas podrían haber terminado muy mal porque los puños nunca se le habían dado tan bien como su amigo. Por suerte su cara simpática y su descaro le había ganado las simpatías de las personas que los rodeaban y había logrado salir de allí sin mayores consecuencias. 

En otra ocasión se había tomado el día para caminar por la ciudad y había encontrado la escuela de arte De La Tour. Grantaire había logrado sacar al grupo de quicio una vez hablando de la monarquía y el arte usando a De La Tour de referencia. Enjolras podría haberlo matado, pero hasta a él le había sacado una sonrisa al terminar su monólogo con la locura del pintor. ¿Quién podía crear belleza en un mundo tan horrible? Para ser artista se necesitaba estar un poco loco, había concluido. 

O un poco borracho, había dicho Enjolras con reproche. Grantaire se había emocionado porque su líder le considerara un artista. 

Dejarse llevar por el camino de los recuerdos era muy fácil. En honor a ello se permitió gastar un poco de dinero en un alcohol barato y llevarlo de vuelta a la habitación en la que se estaban quedando. Allí lo encontró Marius cuando regresó entrada la noche. 

No lo escuchó llegar. Apenas y levantó la vista cuando llegó a su lado y sin mediar palabra, tomó asiento a los pies de su cama, quitándose los zapatos y sentándose de frente a él. Por un rato no dijo nada, pero Courfeyrac podía sentir su mirada sobre él.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —preguntó sin referirse a la invasión de su espacio. 

Marius se encogió de hombros. 

—Bien. Estoy aprendiendo algo de ruso con los dueños del taller. 

No le extrañaba, el chico siempre había tenido facilidad para los idiomas y voluntad para ello. Era una buena señal que estuviera aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Empezaba a reaccionar. El taller para el que trabajaba era de unos rusos retirados que se habían quedado en la zona después de que la invasión rusa de la región había terminado. Eran buena gente pero temían que entre el francés y el alemán les jugaran malas pasadas. 

—Me gustaría escucharte hablar ruso —declaró. 

Marius replicó algo que no entendió y supuso que eso era ruso. No pudo evitar reírse, sonaba gracioso. Notó que el chico sonreía con cierto entusiasmo. Luego, aunque intentó evitarlo, bostezó. Se tapó la boca y le dirigió una mirada asustada, como si no hubiera querido que lo pillara con sueño. 

Courfeyrac frunció ligeramente el ceño. 

—Debes estar cansado. Acuéstate de una vez. 

—No, prefiero quedarme un rato —se apresuró a negar. Luego lo miró con preocupación—. ¿O te molesta? 

Por supuesto que no le molestaba. Sonrió para sí y dejó lo que quedaba de la botella de licor en el suelo al lado de la cama. 

—Para nada. Háblame más ruso. Intentaré creer que no son insultos lo que me estás soltando. 

—Me aprendí un par ya —admitió, sonrojándose un poco. 

Sin embargo, parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Aunque tal vez no por aprender ruso. Si fuera un niño pequeño, Courfeyrac habría dicho que estaba feliz de haber logrado quedarse despierto a pesar de que le habían mandado a dormir. 

Decidió no cuestionárselo y disfrutar al menos del trocito de noche que les quedaba escuchándolo batallar con la pronunciación en un idioma que nadie le podía corregir. Era gracioso escucharlo, le gustaba. El chico parecía estar de buen humor y era contagioso. 

Tal vez había sido un buen día para Marius. Eso era bueno. 

***

Cuando la esposa del jefe de Marius se enteró de la razón de su viaje, insistió en que su marido se llevara al chico con él la próxima vez que tuviera que ir por negocios a Amiens. Dado que fue Courfeyrac quien se encargó de que la señora se enterara del asunto, él también estaba incluido en el viaje. No le había costado nada ganarse el favor de la mujer un día que había coincidido con ella al ir a buscar a Marius a su trabajo y la historia le había parecido de lo más romántica. 

El hombre, con algo de renuencia ante la idea de perder a Marius como empleado, terminó por aceptar mientras le sirviera de traductor durante sus negocios en Amiens también. 

A Marius le había molestado un poco que hablara sobre Cosette y él con sus patrones. Lo había notado incómodo y sonrojado cada vez que en el viaje se hacía referencia a ello. Había estado listo a retener y replicar a las bromas del hombre sobre lo que haría el chico cuando encontrara a su novia fugitiva en Inglaterra. Lo último que necesitaban era que Marius sintiera que estaban ofendiendo a Cosette y saltara en su defensa.

—¿Aún estás enojado conmigo por haberle hablado a tus jefes sobre Cosette? —Le preguntó una vez que llegaron a Amiens y se instalaron en una habitación doble costeada por el jefe—. Nos salió bastante bien. 

Marius negó. 

—Es sólo que no me gusta hablar con extraños sobre… mi vida. 

Courfeyrac arqueó ambas cejas. 

—¿Sólo con extraños? No es como que a mí me cuentes mucho tampoco —sus palabras sonaron más a reproche de lo que había planeado. Se mordió la lengua por imprudente. Marius se sonrojó. 

—Contigo no me importa hablarlo —dijo Marius encogiéndose de hombros. 

Lo miró con incredulidad. 

—Te sonrojas como una señorita cada vez que te pregunto algo personal —le señaló. 

Su amigo lo miró con sorpresa. 

—Siempre me sonrojo —replicó, como si fuera natural. 

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hacerte preguntas? —preguntó con más entusiasmo de la cuenta —. Porque me encantaría saber más de la chica por la que estamos haciendo todo este viaje. 

Marius le contestó algunas preguntas sobre la chica, aunque tampoco se extendió demasiado. Sin embargo, el interés de Courfeyrac empezó a enfriarse al escuchar sus respuestas para dar paso a otra sensación. La idea de que al llegar a Inglaterra, cuando lograran encontrarla, Marius y Cosette se tendrían el uno al otro, le hizo sentirse muy solo. 

***

Habían tenido suerte en Amiens. El jefe de Marius los había dejado bien recomendados y se habían colocado con cierta facilidad aunque sus puestos fueran provisionales. Courfeyrac estaba asistiendo a un abogado en los trámites de uno de los hombres que había ido a ver el jefe de Marius a la ciudad mientras su amigo seguía haciendo traducciones para aquel hombre. 

Se buscaron una habitación más pequeña y barata, con un camarote en el que se acomodaban con facilidad. Marius dormía arriba y él se había dejado la litera de abajo. Esta vez había pedido que la habitación tuviera escritorio, solían necesitarlo. Aunque era sólo uno, así que solía dejárselo al chico. 

Marius siempre había sido un compañero de habitación bastante particular, reservado pero fácil de llevar. Ahora sin embargo, solía parecer inquieto. Courfeyrac a veces lo sorprendía mirándolo con un aire sospechoso, como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviera. Siempre temía que un día abriera la boca y dijera que aquello no tenía sentido, que nunca encontrarían a Cosette y debía matarse para cumplir su palabra. Por eso, cuando notaba que lo miraba de aquella manera, solía sacar algún tema de conversación o proponerle algo. 

Salgamos a dar un paseo por los puentes mediavales. Vamos a visitar la iglesia de Notre Dame, ¿tú ibas a la iglesia no? Vamos a ver el lugar de las murallas de la ciudad. ¿Te imaginas como era antes? 

Siempre encontraba una manera de distraerlo y a Marius parecía aliviarle. Pero aquella mirada siempre regresaba. Lo inquietaba. 

También había empezado a tener comportamientos inusuales. 

—Voy a salir a tomar algo —le dijo Courfeyrac una noche. Ese día se había encontrado con un chico tan parecido a Joly en la calle que estaba seguro de que soñaría con el chico y sus quejas si no se ayudaba con algo. 

Antes, cuando vivían juntos en París, Marius solía desearle que la pasara bien y hundía la cabeza en un libro. 

Ese día, al contrario, lo miró con expresión sobresaltada. 

—¿Puedo ir contigo? 

Courfeyrac se quedó de piedra. Lo miró de hito en hito. Más allá de convencerlo a entrar a tomar algo en el café Musain con sus amigos, Marius no era el tipo de persona que salía a tomar o a divertirse por las noches. Por semanas había estado llegando tarde y Courfeyrac había tenido esperanzas de que tuviera algún grupo de amigos o algo, ahora sabía que lo había pasado en el jardín de Cosette. 

—Claro —contestó tras darse cuenta de que había tardado mucho en responder. 

Marius se levantó y lo miró con cierta incertidumbre. Courfeyrac lo tomó del hombro y se dirigió con él hacia afuera. Sería bueno llevarlo con él, lo mantendría fuera de líos y tendría que mantener la cabeza para asegurarse de que ambos volvieran bien. 

Además, siempre había querido lograr salir con Marius alguna noche así. Se preguntaba por qué ese día, pero decidió no cuestionarlo más. Le sonrió al chico y él le devolvió la sonrisa. 

***

Vivir con Marius había sido distinto cada una de las veces que lo había experimentado. La primera vez era un chico perdido, sin un hogar al que regresar ni personas a las cuales acudir. Lo había acogido y había dado todo el apoyo a sus deseos de independencia. El chico había luchado por mantenerse a sí mismo, se había matado estudiando idiomas y se había ido a mal vivir con tal de no deberle dinero a nadie. Courfeyrac le había admirado por ello. 

La segunda vez, cuando llegó de noche a su casa a decirle que venía a dormir con él, Courfeyrac no había tenido que planteárselo dos veces. Le dio un colchón y no pensó nunca en la posibilidad de que se marchara de nuevo. Marius para entonces era un chico más afianzado en su mundo y su vida, pero increíblemente reservado. Había intentado acercarlo a su círculo de amigos sin mucho éxito, era de naturaleza solitaria. 

Sus amigos tenían opiniones diversas sobre él. A Jehan le gustaba su sensibilidad. Bossuet solía quejarse todavía de que le había robado al chico en la puerta del Musain. Enjolras decía que se podría sacar algún provecho de él si lograba eliminar al Bonapartista que llevaba dentro. 

Combeferre por su parte siempre había mirado a Courfeyrac con ojos graves y le decía que tuviera cuidado de no dejar que la platónica fascinación que sentía le impidiera ver con claridad qué era lo que podían esperar realmente de un buen chico como Pontmercy.

Su amigo siempre lo había conocido bien. 

Ahora, esta tercera vez, en este viaje por escalas, las cosas eran diferentes. Marius parecía hacer un esfuerzo por dejar sus reservas de lado. Hablaba con él todo el tiempo, insistía en acompañarle cuando salía e incluso desde su llegada a Amiens estaba empeñado en que le hiciera parte de las cuentas y planes que hacía con respecto al dinero y los viajes. 

La verdad era que las cuentas no se le daban mal. Después de todo había vivido con muy poca entrada de dinero por mucho tiempo. También estaba dispuesto a más sacrificios económicos de los que Courfeyrac mismo había pensado. De hecho, en ocasiones pensaba que Marius debería encargarse en persona de su ahorro, aunque también podría terminar regalando la mitad de sus ahorros a cualquier niño o chica que estuviera pidiendo dinero o comida en la calle. 

Sin embargo, el chico llegaba y le dejaba su sueldo en la mano para la caja de ahorro. 

Cuando ponía la mano sobre la de él para dejar el dinero, Marius le sonreía y Courfeyrac se encontró en un par de ocasiones resistiendo el impulso de capturar sus dedos un momento más del necesario. En esta vida que llevaban ahora era difícil pensar en él solamente como la platónica fascinación de la que había hablado Combeferre. 

Antes, en las otras ocasiones en las que el chico había vivido con él, su vida era muy completa: tenía amigos, tenía París y tenía una nación por la cual luchar. 

De todo eso, no quedaba nada ya. 

***

Tardaron un tiempo en ponerse en camino a Arras. Courfeyrac tenía que admitir que se había acostumbrado al ritmo de vida con Marius en Amiens y temía que al marcharse las cosas fueran a cambiar. Además, con los graves casos de cólera que se daban por todo el país temía que al ponerse en movimiento se expusieran más a ser infectados. 

Sin embargo, se fueron cuando pensó que tal vez se había acostumbrado demasiado a aquella vida con Marius. 

Esta vez no contaron con tanta suerte para viajar. Habían hecho un buen dinero pero parecía un desperdicio gastar demasiado viajando en coche cuando ambos estaban perfectamente recuperados de sus viajes anteriores. Marius ya casi ni siquiera cojeaba y se manejaba a la perfección. 

—¿O preferirías que tomáramos carruajes? 

Marius negó de inmediato. 

—Me gusta caminar —declaró el chico—. ¿A ti también, verdad? 

Sí. Cuando salían en esas largas caminatas era fácil no pensar en muchas cosas. Desde que había llegado a París, Courfeyrac se había convertido en un chico universitario sedentario excepto por salir con sus amigos y participar en los movimientos sociales. Nunca había sido dado a la actividad física como Bahorel o incluso las caminatas como Marius y Jehan. Sin embargo, ahora encontraba en el cansancio del viaje mucho descanso, ayudaba a evadir sueños que no quería tener. Encontrarse en los polvorientos caminos a solas con Marius era liberador. 

—Si es en buena compañía —replicó dedicándole una sonrisa y un guiño. 

A veces era tan sencillo volver a ser quien había sido junto a él. Fluía, con facilidad, sin tener que esforzarse en no pensar en el pasado. 

En otras ocasiones, no era tan fácil. Tenía recuerdos. Más de una vez había intentado convencer a Enjolras y Combeferre de salir a hacer algún viaje de ese estilo. Caminar a otra ciudad cercana, ayudar a propagar la causa a otros sitios. Enjolras había preferido centrarse en París. Cuando aquella ciudad estuviera despierta y en pie de lucha, irían a otros lugares. 

Aquello ahora no sucedería. 

Cuando pensaba en eso, se le hacía más difícil avanzar. La energía y vitalidad que se había dicho que tendría por Marius y por él empezaba a agotarse y los recuerdos que había dejado de lado para enfocarse en el presente volvían para ahogarlo. 

En esos momentos, Marius le ponía una mano en el hombro y comentaba algo sobre los pájaros, las flores en el camino o el campo en verano. Le hacía preguntas sobre lo que conocía sobre la próxima ciudad a la que iban o le hablaba sobre lo que él mismo sabía de ella y la realeza, o Napoleón, o algún libro. Sus discursos solían ser algo atropellados y torpes, pero le gustaba. Disfrutaba escucharlo. 

No era como que aquello borrara los recuerdos de su mente, pero ayudaba. 

Ayudaba mucho. 

***

Arras no fue tan benevolente con ellos como Amiens. Era una ciudad que se estaba industrializando con rapidez. Estaba dedicada por completo a la industria textil y había cierto movimiento en torno al carbón. Cuando llegaron a ella estaban cansados y exhaustos. Habían tomado un carruaje dos poblaciones antes y no se arrepentía del gasto. Sin embargo, al llegar a la ciudad habían tenido más gastos y pocas entradas. El cólera también había estado haciendo estragos en la región. 

En Amiens, Marius y él habían contado con contactos y recomendaciones, pero en esta ocasión estaban por su cuenta. No lograron encontrar ninguna habitación doble que resultara cómoda para sus propósitos y no estuviera en condiciones de salud precarias. La que encontraron que podían costear mientras no estuvieran obteniendo nuevos ingresos era pequeña, vieja y no demasiado salubre de todos modos. El pensamiento de los comentarios que haría Joly al respecto ya a esas alturas resultaba automático pero en esta ocasión también podía imaginar en su horror hablando de los problemas del hacinamiento. 

A Marius no pareció importarle. Ya había dormido alguna vez en un colchón en el suelo. Al verlo tan conforme con aquella habitación en uno de los edificios que aún no era restaurado después de las últimas guerras que aquejaron la región, Courfeyrac había suspirado. 

—Si Cosette tuviera alguna duda sobre tus afectos, sólo tendría que repasar por todo lo que estás dispuesto a aceptar por ella. 

El chico le había dirigido una mirada extraña entonces. Por un momento temió que volviera a decirle que no tenía por qué acompañarlo y hacer todo eso con él, pero pudo ver cómo se contenía de hacerlo. Ya sabía que no lograría convencerlo. 

Conseguir empleo no fue difícil pero nada de lo que encontraban era estable. Hicieron sustituciones por las personas que enfermaban pero en trabajos difíciles y explotados. Cuando ya lograron colocarse Marius encontró un puesto en una fábrica en un trabajo de bodega, haciendo inventario de producción en una nómina por turnos que rotaban de horas. Era cansado y maltratado, pero el chico no se quejaba aunque fuera algo muy distinto a lo suyo: el idioma y el derecho. 

Courfeyrac por su parte consiguió un trabajo haciendo una sustitución en una tienda de víveres. Tenía labia para vendedor, pero los turnos también eran agotadores y tenía que ordenar él mismo la mercadería. No estaban haciendo demasiado dinero y empezaba a pensar que irse de Arras cuanto antes sería mejor. A ese paso, gastarían más dinero del que habían ahorrado para el viaje a Inglaterra que el que ganarían en ese lugar. 

Comían mal, volvían agotados a dormir a un lugar pequeño y hacinado, poco abrigado para la época del año y tenían poco tiempo para hablar. A veces a Marius le dolían los hombros de estar inclinado sobre las cuentas y a él los brazos de estar acomodando mercadería. Compartían el maltrecho colchón de su pequeña habitación y se quejaban de sus respectivos trabajos. Generalmente el chico se dormía y él aprovechaba el cansancio para obligarse a hacer lo mismo. Al menos en aquellas condiciones no le atormentaban las pesadillas cada vez más frecuentes en las que sus amigos aparecían para torturarlo por no haber compartido su suerte. El peso de Marius a su lado en la cama le tranquilizaba y lo inquietaba a la vez. 

Esa cercanía y a la vez esa lejanía eran difíciles de llevar después del tiempo en Amiens. 

***

—Voy salir —dijo Courfeyrac una noche. 

Marius intentó seguirlo pero tuvo que decirle que esa noche necesitaba salir solo. 

Sabía que debían ahorrar, pero no aguantaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Cuánto desde que trabajaban de aquella manera explotada, vivían en aquella habitación de mala muerte y se veía obligado a compartir aquel maltrecho catre con Marius? 

¿Cuánto desde que habían salido en aquel viaje, las aventuras compartidas, los planes en conjunto? ¿Y desde París, desde las barricadas? 

Courfeyrac sabía que les faltaba mucho por delante. No habían hecho ni la mitad de su viaje y aun así tenía meses de que su vida se limitaba a Marius y giraba en torno a él. No era una queja, pero esa noche, necesitaba alejarse. 

Pero no para estar solo. 

Necesitaba compañía. La encontró, aunque no en ninguna de las chicas que le recibieron con caídas de ojos y ofrecimientos poco disimulados. Courfeyrac sabía cómo encontrar a la persona apropiada. Había sabido hacerlo en París y aquí no era demasiado diferente. Un chico dispuesto y con el mismo ánimo que él por esa noche. 

Regresó a la habitación en la que vivían ya tarde, bien entrada la noche. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y Marius acostado. Intentó tomar su lugar a su lado en la cama sin despertarlo, pero entonces notó cómo lo miraba en silencio, de manera fija y preocupada. 

Courfeyrac reprimió el impulso de decirle un irreflexivo “lo siento”. 

Marius cerró los ojos primero. 

***

Otra noche no tuvo tanta suerte. No había esperado regresar a casa con el labio partido y una ceja sangrando. Tampoco que Marius se asustara de la manera en que lo hizo.

¿En qué momento se habían invertido los papeles y era Marius quién lo estaba curando a él? 

—La próxima vez iré contigo —declaró el chico cuando logró que su ceja dejara de sangrar. 

—Si insistes —replicó él con calma, aparentando que no le dolían las heridas, ni los golpes. 

No esperaba que Marius apartara la mirada. Parecía triste, incluso algo culpable. 

—Sé que no soy el mejor compañero para salir —dijo finalmente—. Lo siento. 

—Hey —dijo Courfeyrac tomándolo de la muñeca—. Arras no es un lugar tan agradable para salir, por eso no te he pedido que vengas conmigo. Ya ves el resultado.

Se señaló la cara marcada y Marius lo miró no muy convencido. 

—Eres el mejor compañero de viaje posible —le dijo Courfeyrac con sinceridad. 

Había soñado en hacer un viaje como aquel con sus amigos, cierto. Pero habría sido un desastre. Combeferre lejos de las bibliotecas languidecía, Enjolras tanto tiempo sin elevar la voz para convencer al pueblo de ser libre desesperaba… Bahorel peleando en cada esquina, Grantaire borracho en cada café, Joly aquejado de enfermedades, Bossuet arrastrando su mala suerte por los pueblos, Feuilly soñando con hacer lo mismo pero en Polonia, Jehan perdido en la contemplación del campo y la composición de poemas…. 

Dolía pensarlo, pero no tuvo que obligarse a sonreír y estrechar con cariño la mano de Marius, deslizándola desde su muñeca. Se alegraba de estar allí con él, a pesar de todo. 

Cuando Marius le sonrió de vuelta se dio cuenta de que había entrelazado sus dedos y tenía que dejar de hacerlo. Pero se tardó todavía un momento más antes de dejarlo ir. 

***

Salir de Arras fue un alivio para Courfeyrac. Se sentía agotado, física y emocionalmente, así que ponerse de nuevo en camino fue algo que realizó con entusiasmo. Marius también parecía aliviado, aunque ya había aprendido que la capacidad de su compañero para soportar situaciones adversas era superior a la suya.

El chico había tomado la iniciativa para llevar la conversación, lo que agradecía porque en realidad se sentía cansado hasta para pensar en temas para hacer pasar el tiempo. Sus amigos habían pensado en un inicio que Marius era corto para hablar. Por lo general lo parecía, hasta que tomaba confianza o encontraba un tema de su interés, como habían podido comprobar todos en su apasionada exposición sobre Napoleón Bonaparte. Aún recordaba que en ese momento había pensado que Enjolras lo mataría por meterle un bonapartista en el Musain, pero también había pasado por su mente que el chico no temía hablar sobre lo que creía. 

Ahora, sin embargo, Marius no hablaba apasionadamente de sus creencias. Comentaba aspectos del camino, le contaba historias del almacén donde había estado trabajando, proponía ideas sobre lo que podrían encontrar en Lille de acuerdo a lo que había escuchado, recordaba las noticias que les habían llegado a París sobre movimientos políticos en la zona. Hablar no parecía su fuerte pero cuando se decidía a hacerlo, podía hablar por horas sin tornarse aburrido. 

Courfeyrac podía imaginarse a la dulce y bella Cosette escuchándolo hablar por horas de cualquier cosa sin salir del pequeño jardín. 

Igual, en ocasiones parecía quedarse sin tener qué decir y lo miraba de manera extraña, casi como si estuviera preocupado de que le molestara escucharlo. Entonces le tocaba hacer un esfuerzo a él para seguir las conversaciones. Poco a poco fue adquiriendo fluidez de nuevo para ello, aunque cuando el tema se acercaba al pasado, a sus recuerdos de Combeferre, Enjolras y el resto de sus amigos, solía callarse o Marius cambiaba el tema de manera abrupta. 

Al inicio del viaje no le había pasado aquello pero ahora era cada vez más difícil hablar de sus amigos. Creía que tenía que ser al revés. 

En el camino encontraron más de una población pequeña o incluso granjas aisladas en las cuales descansar. Caminaban entre sembradíos de cereales y los molinos eran algo frecuente en el paisaje. La casa de una familia con su pequeña cosecha de fue uno de sus lugares favoritos. Les ofrecieron cama y comida a cambio de ayudarlos a cargar una pequeña carreta de cebada. En otra época Courfeyrac se habría preocupado por su ropa, pero después del trabajo en Arras no podía presumir de tener trajes en sus mejores condiciones. 

Además, ahora sus prioridades estaban algo cambiadas. 

La familia tenía dos hijas jóvenes, de una edad similar a la de Marius. Una en particular parecía fascinada con el chico. Cuando se quedaron en la sencilla mesa compartiendo unas cuantas noticias sobre Arras y las otras ciudades que habían visitado, notó que la chica se sentaba a la par de su amigo e intentaba llamar su atención de la manera más disimulada posible, mientras les ofrecían cerveza de la región. 

Marius por supuesto, no se daba por enterado. Cuando la chica pasó a ser menos sutil, su compañero se puso incómodo y Courfeyrac prefirió dar por terminada la velada comunicando a sus amables anfitriones lo cansados que estaban. 

—A veces me pregunto cómo hiciste para enamorar a Cosette —le comentó al chico cuando se quedaron a solas—. Nada parece aterrorizarte más que una mujer interesada en ti. 

Su compañero se sonrojó, como solía hacerlo. 

—Nos vimos una vez en el parque, nos seguimos viendo después… —dijo algo evasivo mientras se acomodaba con las sábanas que la buena señora de la casa les había dejado—. Luego le dejé algo que había escrito para ella en una banca de su casa. 

Ya se lo había contado antes, pero le gustaba escucharlo de nuevo. Courfeyrac podía imaginarse aquella misiva. Podía visualizar perfectamente a Marius poniendo su corazón en un papel y dejándolo bajo una piedra. 

Nadie más haría algo así. 

***

El plan había sido llegar hasta Lille, pero Douai estaba de camino y había una universidad. No sabía si Marius tenía la misma nostalgia que él pero lo necesitaba. No sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras. Había dicho que quería ver el ambiente y le había restado importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, era mucho más. 

No sabía qué esperar. Sabía que no sería su universidad. Nada de París con el aire cargado de deseos de cambio. No estaría ninguno de sus amigos esperándolo por las esquinas. Sin embargo, necesitaba pasar por ahí. 

Marius no lo cuestionaba ni hacía objeciones. A veces tenía la impresión de que el chico no tenía tantas ganas de llegar a Inglaterra como debería, a pesar de que era muy consciente de que cada día que pasaba era más fácil que llegara a convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba incumpliendo su promesa a Cosette en lugar de viajar para cumplirla. 

Courfeyrac no quería correr ese riesgo, así que no se quedarían demasiado en ningún lado. Su objetivo inmediato era Lille, pero quería pasar por allí primero. 

Sin embargo, tras todo un día con su noche de recorrer el campus y observar a los grupos de estudiantes tuvo que detenerse. Se sentó en un banco de piedra mientras intentaba procesar lo que había observado. 

Marius lo había acompañado como una sombra. No le había explicado lo que buscaba pero él había respetado su silencio al hacer el recorrido. Tomó asiento junto a su lado en el banco, pero no dijo nada en ese momento tampoco. Se dedicó a pasear la mirada por el sendero mortecinamente iluminado, bordeado por pequeños setos que el jardinero de la universidad debía cuidar con esmero. 

—¿Lo notaste? —preguntó Courfeyrac finalmente. 

Su amigo lo miró sin comprender. 

—¿Viste algún movimiento de lucha? ¿Alguna señal de una conciencia social? —No se detuvo a esperar su respuesta, él había buscado con minucioso ahínco y lo sabía. 

Había pensado más en ello de lo que le hubiera gustado. Cuando lograba dejar de pensar en las amistades perdidas, lo acechaba otro fantasma del que era más difícil desapegarse. Ese que le decía que las muertes tal vez habían sido en vano. 

¿Qué ganaba Francia con la sangre de sus amigos? ¿Era más de lo que había perdido? ¿Qué sería ahora de la lucha en París, de su universidad, sin un líder como Enjolras para encender los corazones y llamar a la lucha? 

—Tal vez no pudimos verlo nada más. Tal vez los vigilan —comentó Marius. Su tono era calmado, aunque Courfeyrac lo conocía lo suficiente para distinguir cierta tensión en su voz—. Nunca vi ningún movimiento en la universidad hasta que me llevaste al Musain. 

Ciertamente, las reuniones políticas del ABC eran a puerta cerrada, escondidos en la parte trasera del café. Las diatribas eternas de Grantaire en el Corinto podrían ser de cualquier tema. Los susurros de Feully convenciendo a sus colegas de unirse a la causa no se comparaban con los debates y esperanzas que expresaban los estudiantes en sus reuniones clandestinas. 

Sonrió de medio lado mirando a Marius, prefiriendo dejar para después la broma de que el pobre no se hubiera enterado aunque fueran mucho menos discretos. 

—Tal vez no tengan un líder como Enjolras. 

Era la primera vez que se permitía hablar de su amigo en el sentido de la pérdida que significaba y no como parte de anécdotas divertidas. Supo que Marius era consciente de eso también debido a su expresión ligeramente incómoda y llena de dudas. 

—Enjolras era un buen motivador —comentó el chico, aunque parecía tener ganas de callarse y dejar la idea incompleta—, pero tú eras quien atraía a la gente a reunirse en primer lugar. 

—Eso no es… cierto —replicó, aunque hizo una pausa en medio de la frase al darse cuenta de que en realidad, lo era. 

El mérito de Enjolras de encender los corazones para la lucha no podía quitárselo nadie, pero tenía que admitir que Marius no era el único discípulo que él había acercado a la causa. El chico se encogió de hombros, aunque el inicio de sonrisa en su rostro le indicaba a Courfeyrac que sabía que tenía razón. 

—Nunca hubiera conocido al ABC si no me hubieras llevado a ellos —declaró con seguridad. 

Courfeyrac suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros después intentando asumir una postura desinteresada y segura. 

—Me pregunto qué tanto te arrepientes de que te llevara. 

La sorpresa en el rostro de Marius fue espontánea. 

—No me arrepiento de nada.

La respuesta sonó tan sincera que Courfeyrac quiso abrazarlo. En su lugar se levantó para que se pusieran en marcha. El chico lo siguió pero no añadió nada más. Siguiendo un segundo impulso, lo tomó del brazo con afecto mientras caminaban. Marius le dirigió una mirada inquieta que dio paso después a una breve sonrisa. 

Era la primera vez que hablaban sobre sus amigos y lo que el ABC había sido después de todo lo sucedido en las barricadas. 

***

Lille fue como un soplo de brisa fresca y reconfortante. Era una ciudad que estaba en pleno desarrollo y agitación pero que les recibió mucho mejor que Arras. Además, desde la visita a la universidad de Douai y la conversación que habían mantenido, Courfeyrac se sentía mejor.

—Vamos, esta vez tienes que negociar tú el alojamiento —le indicó a Marius cuando llegaron a la segunda posada en la que querían probar suerte—. Después de todo, al otro lado del mar te vas a tener que encargar de eso. 

El chico lo miró con horror: evidentemente no había pensado en ello. Courfeyrac rió para quitarle hierro al asunto y le puso una mano en el hombro. 

—Si nos fiamos de mi inglés, no quiero pensar en dónde podríamos terminar alojados. 

Marius logró llegar a un trato con la dueña del local. Courfeyrac estaba seguro de que él hubiera logrado un mejor precio, pero lo dejó disfrutar con su triunfo. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para ahorrarse las lecciones de inglés que el chico decidió darle a partir de ese día. En realidad él tampoco estaba muy avanzado en pronunciación, lo había estudiado todo en los libros. Sin embargo, hacía todo lo posible y se empeñaba en enseñarlo bien. 

—¡No, no se pronuncia así! —insistía con infinita paciencia—. Mírame los labios. Es así. 

Para su propia inquietud se dio cuenta de que entre más miraba sus labios más difícil le era concentrarse en lo que Marius pretendía que aprendiera. 

***

Tal vez en mejores condiciones hubieran encontrado trabajos mejores. Sin embargo, tras el paso por Arras, Courfeyrac estaba bastante disgustado con su vestimenta y no tenía opción de cambiarla. De cualquier forma consiguió trabajo en una librería. Le hubiera gustado ser dependiente, porque de hecho acomodar y limpiar libros era más cansado y pesado que la tienda de comida en la que había trabajado en la ciudad anterior. Sin embargo, estar en aquel lugar le recordaba las largas tardes junto a Combeferre y Enjolras, leyendo y compartiendo la sabiduría que llegaba a ellos por los libros. 

Era la primera vez que él conseguía un trabajo fijo antes que Marius. El chico había hecho varias traducciones sueltas y había retomado el trabajo de escribir y leer para las personas que no podían hacerlo por sí mismas. 

Un día que parecía haber sido particularmente bueno para él llegó de muy buen humor. Courfeyrac sabía distinguir cuando estaba de buenas a pesar de lo reservado que era. Había cierto aire relajado en sus facciones, faltaba una tirantez y tensión alrededor de sus labios y de sus ojos, sus hombros estaban más bajos y su mirada tenía un brillo diferente. 

No lo había visto así desde antes de las barricadas. 

Se acercó a él con cierto aire nervioso. Le tendió una caja delgada y alargada que Courfeyrac miró con incertidumbre. 

—No me riñas —dijo Marius antes de que pudiera formular alguna pregunta—. Sé que pudimos ahorrarlo, pero fue un día bueno. La vi y quería que fuera tuya. Sé lo mucho que te molesta no tener una buena. Espero que te guste. 

Hablaba de manera precipitada y acelerada. Courfeyrac no entendía a qué se refería, así que tomó la caja y la abrió. 

En ella había una corbata nueva. 

Se quedó observándola más tiempo del necesario. Sus manos temblaron un poco al sacarla del envoltorio. Era roja, suave y elegante en su sencillez. Dudaba que Marius hubiera invertido la ganancia de sólo un día en ella, podrían haber ahorrado ese dinero, ciertamente. Pero no iba a reprochárselo. 

Apenas podía pensar con alguna coherencia mientras sus manos recorrían la textura de la misma recordando cómo había utilizado una similar para vendar la frente de Marius durante las barricadas. 

Tardó demasiado en decir algo. Se dio cuenta cuando Marius retrocedió y al mirarlo notó que la tranquilidad y la relajación habían desaparecido de sus facciones. 

—Tal vez no fue buena idea —musitó el chico—. Lo siento. 

Salió de la habitación y Courfeyrac no pudo darle las gracias por su regalo hasta muy tarde esa noche. Marius se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con timidez, pero su buen humor no retornó. 

***

Courfeyrac nunca había tenido problemas con Marius. Se habían distanciado alguna vez, cuando el chico había dejado su apartamento y se había desaparecido mientras él estaba demasiado sumido en el ABC. Pero nunca habían tenido esa situación extraña de frases entrecortadas e incomodidad. 

El conflicto se intensificó cuando unos días después el chico le comunicó que había conseguido empleo. El problema no era el trabajo en sí, sino la manera. 

—Conseguiste trabajo en casa de un bonapartista —dijo una vez que Marius terminó de contarle la historia—, que además te invitó a ir a vivir a su casa porque no había conocido ningún joven bonapartista tan entusiasta. 

Marius no entendió el tono de su voz al resumir de esa manera sus aventuras del día. Lo miró confuso. 

—¿No es bueno? Decías que necesitábamos un golpe de suerte como el de Saint Quentin. 

Courfeyrac podía imaginarse totalmente la expresión de decepción y desdén en Enjolras si lo hubiera escuchado. Casi podía recordar aquel día en que Marius había dado un discurso al ABC sobre Napoleón Bonaparte. 

—Si tú crees que es bueno… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aunque le fue imposible sonreír—. Aunque podrías imaginar la cara de todos nuestros amigos si te escucharan. ¿Tomaste el trabajo? ¿Te vas a ir a vivir a su casa? Seguro es un lugar mejor que este. 

El chico le dirigió una mirada herida. 

—Le dije que no podía irme si no te daba un lugar a ti también. Dijo que podría ser, pero supongo que no vas a querer. 

No. Por supuesto que no quería. Iba a decirlo pero Marius se le adelantó. Era la primera vez que Courfeyrac lo veía molesto, aunque más que enojado parecía turbado. 

—Dijiste que usáramos todas nuestras habilidades. Sé mucho de Napoleón. Sé todo lo que se puede saber. Estudié días y semanas sobre él. Siempre lo has sabido. Este hombre estuvo con el Emperador en Calais cuando planeaban la invasión a Inglaterra, luego sufrió una enfermedad y tuvo que quedarse. Recuerda la gloria de la época y le entusiasmó hablar conmigo. Me dio trabajo. Pero… 

Se detuvo de golpe, como si quisiera respirar profundo y relajarse antes de decir algo más. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Volvió a marcharse sin esperar una réplica de su parte. 

Courfeyrac empezaba a preguntarse si así habría dejado a su abuelo. Si se habría marchado a media discusión para no volver más. 

***

Todos estaban en Corinto. Joly y Bossuet estaban siendo más descarados de lo usual con Musichetta. Jehan declamaba poesía sobre Polonia que hacía a Feuilly sonreír y a Bahorel reír mientras Combeferre leía en una esquina del bar, intentando ignorar el monólogo de Grantaire sobre Napoleón mientras Enjolras miraba al cínico con más intensidad que nunca. 

Estaban cubiertos en sangre y ninguno escuchaba a Courfeyrac por más que intentaba hablarles. Empezó a sacudirlos por los hombros y gritarles, pero ninguno lo percibía. 

¿O eran sus hombros los que estaban sacudiendo? 

Gritó y abrió los ojos sobresaltado al darse cuenta de que era su propio nombre el que se repetía una y otra vez. No era él quien estaba hablando. 

—¡Courfeyrac! 

Marius estaba sobre él. Tenía una expresión de miedo dibujada en el rostro, los ojos muy abiertos, el rostro pálido, lo sacudía con las manos agarrotadas. Tuvo que tomarlo de las muñecas para detenerlo. Tardó todavía un momento más en procesar que había estado teniendo una pesadilla y el chico lo había despertado. 

—Tranquilo —se apresuró a decir sobresaltado. Su voz sonaba alterada también—. No pasa nada. 

Al parecer, no eran las palabras correctas. Tampoco se detuvo a pensar que lo normal no era que quien sufría la pesadilla calmara a quien lo despertaba. 

Marius se sentó sobre sus propios talones, todavía de rodillas sobre su cama al tiempo que lo miraba negando, con expresión asustada. 

—Los estabas llamando a todos —dijo con aprensión. Luego, tras respirar profundo un par de veces, su voz empezó a tomar velocidad y a volverse un poco más aguda—. Ya no sé qué hacer. De verdad quiero ayudarte pero si no me dices cómo ¡no sé qué hacer!

Levantó las manos frente a su rostro, como si pretendiera agarrarse a sí mismo la cara o cubrírsela. Courfeyrac no terminaba de entenderlo. 

—Estoy bien, era sólo una pesadilla —le dijo con toda la calma que le fue posible. Se sentía todavía en aquel bar, viendo a sus amigos cubiertos de sangre. 

—No lo estás —replicó Marius. Era la primera vez en que le llevaba la contraria tan directamente pero no parecía poder contenerse. No estaba enojado, pero seguía asustado. Podía sentir el miedo vibrando en él—. No lo estás desde las barricadas y he tratado… No he sabido cómo, pero lo he intentado. Acepté este viaje porque creía que te ayudaría. Al inicio creí que sí pero luego se ha ido poniendo peor. He intentado distraerte pero no funciona. Trato de ayudarte pero no quieres mi ayuda o me equivoco al intentarlo. Si intento animarte con un regalo, me equivoco. Si tengo iniciativa para mejorar nuestra posición, me equivoco. Tienes pesadillas y estás triste pero no sé cuándo hablarte de ello o si debo, o si debo callarme o qué debo decir. Quiero ayudarte pero no sé cómo. ¡Tienes que decirme cómo! 

El chico había hablado como siempre que empezaba a expresarse de manera apasionada: de manera rápida y atropellada. Se había interrumpido un par de veces y su expresión estaba cargada de consternación. 

Courfeyrac se tomó un momento para procesar lo que le había dicho. 

Se incorporó y abrazó a Marius con fuerza. Mucha fuerza. Tal vez más de la necesaria. Sin embargo, el chico se amoldó a él y al mismo tiempo acunó su cabeza contra su hombro y le estrechó con suavidad y firmeza a la vez. Su rostro era un mapa de incertidumbre e inquietud cuando lo encaró de nuevo. Puso una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo, aunque había empezado a reír con una risa antinatural y dolorosa. 

Marius estaba intentando ayudarlo. Estaba muerto de preocupación y miedo por él. De ahí las miradas extrañas y constantes, el regalo, su compañía en las salidas nocturnas, el cambio en sus hábitos de comunicación. Courfeyrac era a quien le habían matado todos sus amigos. Él era quien debía haber muerto con los demás y llevaba un sentimiento de soledad y culpa encima que le estaba matando. 

Había creído que ayudar a Marius era lo único que le daba sentido a su existencia y ahora venía a darse cuenta de que el chico era muy consciente de ser él quien le estaba ayudando. 

—No puedes decir en serio que estamos haciendo este viaje por mí —dijo finalmente. La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro era sincera, aunque las carcajadas anteriores hubieran estado carentes de alegría—. Estamos buscando a Cosette. 

Marius desvió la mirada. ¿Acaso pensaba que se estaba burlando de él? Bajó los pies de la cama, sentándose en el borde. Courfeyrac hizo otro tanto para sentarse a su lado. 

—Estabas motivado. Era lo único de lo que hablabas —se explicó en voz baja—. Pensé que era muy poco probable que encontráramos a Cosette pero también pensé que ella entendería que postergara mi promesa mientras te ayudaba. 

Lo miró de reojo y Courfeyrac pudo ver en su mirada todo lo que por primera vez le estaba dejando ver: la sensación de estar incumpliendo la promesa a Cosette y traicionarla por cada momento que vivía pero también el afecto, la preocupación y la responsabilidad que sentía por él. En medio de todo eso, había algo de la inseguridad y el temor de no saber hacer lo correcto. 

Le puso una mano en el hombro de nuevo, rodeando su espalda esta vez. 

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja. Una sensación de calidez se estaba despertando en él, llenando el espacio vacío que solía dominar la soledad. Estrechó su hombro con suavidad—. Pero en verdad vamos a buscar a Cosette. La encontraremos. 

Notó que Marius no lo creía del todo, pero no le importó demasiado una vez que el chico asintió. Tal vez era cierto que le ayudaba más a él tener esa misión por delante que a Marius la poca esperanza que tenía de alcanzarla. 

—Sigamos adelante —continuó Courfeyrac con calma, aunque en realidad había un fondo de ruego en sus palabras, aunque su tono no lo delatara—. Es bueno viajar contigo. 

Por primera vez fue consciente de que la barrera que solía sentir de parte de Marius tenía dos direcciones. Se había empeñado tanto en ayudar al chico que no estaba seguro ahora de entenderlo y conocerlo tan bien como creía y evidentemente, nunca le había permitido a él acercarse lo suficiente para conocerle. Había sido una relación unidireccional en muchos sentidos, pero no sólo por la distancia que Marius marcaba con el mundo que lo rodeaba. 

Hubo muchas cosas que se quedaron sin decir esa noche. No le dijo todo el bien que le hacía. Tampoco que dejara de preocuparse porque no había nada que pudiera decir que le hiciera sentir mejor o peor. Sus amigos estaban muertos y nada cambiaba eso. Tampoco le dio las gracias por la corbata ni hablaron de ser bonapartista o republicano. No le habló de la soledad que sentía, la añoranza por una lucha que había soñado con sus amigos y con la que todos se habían ido menos él. 

De hecho, no hablaron mucho más. Pero Marius lo abrazó de nuevo, algo titubeante. Luego se quedó con él hasta que logró dormirse de nuevo. 

No le dijo que las pesadillas eran algo recurrente y que solamente en Arras, en aquella hacinada y feúcha habitación, habían dejado de torturarlo porque lo tenía a él a su lado. 

***

A partir de entonces, las cosas cambiaron. Courfeyrac descubrió que no era tanto un cambio del chico como de su actitud hacia él. Siempre había pensado en Marius como alguien a quién ayudar. Alguien por quien sentía un afecto profundo y algo más complicado de explicar, pero lejano e inaccesible de cualquier forma. Siempre había respetado tanto las fronteras de Marius que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento habían dejado de existir. 

Empezó a hablarle de sus amigos. Al inicio notó la preocupación de Marius, pero ahora, con tantos meses transcurridos, notaba que hablar de ellos le hacía bien. Le contó cómo había conocido a Enjolras, lo divertido que resultaba Combeferre aunque todos lo vieran generalmente serio, lo buen amigo que resultaba Bahorel para subirle los ánimos a cualquiera, la expresión de éxtasis total con la que Grantaire había visto a Enjolras por primera vez. Miles de pequeñas anécdotas, esas que venían todos los días a la memoria por cualquier detalle pero que hasta entonces había callado para sí. 

Era liberador hablar de ellos de nuevo de esa manera. 

También había otras cosas que hablar. Al parecer, por abrir él la comunicación, Marius era mucho más comunicativo también y no sólo respondiendo preguntas directas o haciendo comentarios sobre la naturaleza. Prácticamente podía visualizar ya las interminables noches que pasó en el jardín con Cosette, hablando sin cesar, leyéndose el alma el uno al otro, como le había intentado explicar ya una vez. 

Y había otros asuntos pendientes.

—¿Todavía te molesta que trabaje para ese hombre? El bonapartista —aclaró Marius tras hacer la pregunta. 

Courfeyrac suspiró. 

—¿Aún te consideras uno de ellos? 

Marius se encogió de hombros. Habían salido a caminar por la ciudad hasta alcanzar la orilla del río. Había empezado a lanzar piedras al agua y el chico lo había imitado. 

—Se lo debo a mi padre —dijo con seriedad, mientras veía las ondas que formaban la piedra que acababa de tirar mientras pensaba la respuesta—. Pero también estuve en la barricada. 

Lo sabía. Courfeyrac no había olvidado la entrada de Marius en la pelea, salvándolo de morir allí mismo y luego elevándose sobre la estructura con el barril de pólvora y la antorcha en la mano. 

—Lo sé —se limitó a decir. 

Marius lo miró de reojo y sonrió ligeramente, algo sonrojado, probablemente del esfuerzo físico de la caminata. O tal vez de lo que iba a decir. 

—¿Si eres consciente de que Lamarque peleó y trabajó para el Emperador, verdad? 

Courfeyrac lo miró perplejo un momento y luego empezó a reír. Sólo a una persona le había escuchado utilizar ese argumento una vez y era una anécdota que valía la pena recordar. Se dispuso a contarla y Marius estaba más que dispuesto a escucharle.

—Me habría gustado que vieras la cara de Enjolras cuando Grantaire sacó ese tema a colación… 

Era genial volver a reír junto a sus amigos de nuevo 

***

Courfeyrac todavía se lamentaba secretamente de su ropa pasada de moda y vejada por los trabajos realizados. Marius echaba de menos la vida pacífica y contemplativa. Las clases de inglés no terminaban de avanzar tanto como querían aunque se divertían en ellas. Sin embargo, la vida en Lille era buena.

En unas semanas, Courfeyrac había llegado a conocer a Marius como no lo había hecho hasta entonces. De repente el chico empezó a contarle de su pasado también. Siempre había pensado que el chico tenía una historia bastante triste y no se equivocaba, aunque su manera de enfocar las cosas no era tan deprimente. Antes de irse de casa su vida se había limitado a su abuelo, su tía, un primo lejano y los sirvientes de la casa. 

—Théodule era el favorito de mi tía. Siempre le perdonaba todo. Mi abuelo decía que si otros niños se metían conmigo, era cosa mía ser un hombre y defenderme —le contó una noche cuando caminaban de vuelta hacia la posada donde estaban viviendo. Se encogió de hombros—. Generalmente lo dejaba pasar. Saber ahora que Cosette lo conoció de alguna manera pero es a mí a quien quiere me reconcilia con la idea. 

Al decir eso último, le sonrió. No era una sonrisa amplia y descarada, estaba seguro de que no vería nunca una de esas en Marius. Era una sonrisa limpia y sincera, de una persona tranquila e incluso… feliz. Tan distinto al chico que había sacado casi a rastras de casa de su abuelo después de las barricadas. 

Fue en ese instante cuando de repente se dio cuenta de manera consciente y definitiva de que las palabras de Combeferre ya no le valían. Marius no era ya ninguna fascinación platónica. 

Lo tenía ahí al lado, justo al alcance de su mano. 

Era real. Muy real. 

***

Se quedaron bastante tiempo en Lille. Era su última oportunidad de ahorrar lo suficiente para lo que les esperara en Inglaterra. Sabían que allá sería más difícil para ambos conseguir trabajo y serían extranjeros con todo el peso que eso conllevaba. En Calais tendrían que abastecerse para el viaje y dejar Francia atrás. 

Courfeyrac disfrutó cada momento en Lille. Las barreras entre Marius y él habían terminado por disolverse con una facilidad increíble. Nunca había tomado consciencia de que podía ser capaz de vestir a Marius con sus ropas y abrirle su casa para quedarse indefinidamente, y sin embargo conocerlo tan poco y tener tantos límites entre ambos que él mismo reforzaba y no el chico. Nunca había sido como sus otros amigos, las bromas con él habían tenido siempre cierta distancia, la ayuda incondicional había estado bajo un halo de confianza a ciegas. 

Ahora todo había cambiado. En algún momento, durante su estancia en Lille, Courfeyrac fue consciente de que para entonces Marius le había hablado ya tanto sobre él que era mucho más de lo que había hablado con Cosette sumando todas las noches en su jardín. 

Había algo particularmente satisfactorio en ese pensamiento. 

Ahora Courfeyrac se atrevía a molestarlo un poco más. Disfrutaba hacerlo sonrojar con comentarios con doble sentido que antes no solía hacerle. Sentía un placer especial en saber que era el único con permiso a sumergir los dedos entre su oscuro cabello y desordenarlo. Podía apoyarse contra él cuando caminaban por la calle y Marius tenía la confianza de acostarse contra su pecho para leer cuando estaban en su habitación. 

Un abrazo ocasional, el roce de unos dedos perezosos en la cintura mientras le daba su opinión sobre su vestimenta, un masaje en los hombros… Los límites no se habían vuelto difusos, simplemente eran otros que los separaban de los demás, dejándolos de un mismo lado. 

Aunque en el fondo, Courfeyrac era consciente de que aquello no era todo lo que necesitaba. 

***

El viaje hacia Calais fue diferente a los que habían hecho hasta entonces. Ambos eran muy conscientes de que aquella era la última vez que se encontrarían caminando por Francia. La idea de que efectivamente iban a dejar el país se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que daban. 

Courfeyrac había estado dispuesto a morir por Francia. Ahora iba a dejarla. 

Ahora que sabía lo que eran, podía distinguir las miradas de preocupación de Marius. 

—Podrías preguntarme lo que pasa —le sugirió una tarde cuando se detuvieron a comer a la sombra de un árbol particularmente generoso, en medio de las plantaciones de algodón que atravesaban. 

—Podrías decírmelo —replicó Marius encogiéndose de hombros aunque le dedicó una sonrisa corta. Solía irradiar una alegría particular cuando encontraba una respuesta rápida e ingeniosa para él. Parecía sentirse orgulloso. 

Últimamente resultaba más fácil ver alguna señal de alegría o disfrute en él. Courfeyrac mismo se encontraba riendo con mucha más frecuencia. Tal vez era cierto que el tiempo ayudaba. 

Se acostó sobre la hierba con pereza. Ya se pondrían en marcha al rato. 

—Pienso en que vamos a dejar Francia —declaró tras un momento. 

Marius no se había acostado, pero se había girado hacia él para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Notó su mirada incómoda y cómo buscaba las palabras que quería decir. Se apresuró a atajarlo. 

—Voy a irme de Francia contigo. Ni se te ocurra sugerir lo contrario. 

—No iba a hacerlo —negó el chico, aunque sus orejas se pusieron rojas, pillado antes de hablar—. Sólo iba a decir que no tiene que ser para siempre. 

Courfeyrac lo miró por un momento sin decir nada. ¿Qué intentaba decirle? ¿Podría volver a Francia? ¿Una vez que encontraran a Cosette? 

—Supongo que sé para qué pretendes que te deje con tu novia y me devuelva solo —comentó en tono de broma, arqueando una ceja. 

El chico se sonrojó del todo y lo golpeó en el hombro con suavidad. Courfeyrac rió y le atrapó la mano. 

—Tal vez prefiera quedarme contigo. Después de todo, no dejo nada en Francia. 

Su voz sonó amarga, pero ya no se molestaba en ocultar eso. Marius no retiró la mano. Se inclinó un poco sobre la hierba, recostándose sobre ese brazo. 

—Está tu madre, ¿no? Y está… Francia. Habrá un momento en que se pueda pelear de nuevo. 

Aquello era una novedad. Lo miró con curiosidad. 

—¿Vendrías conmigo? 

El chico lo miró con sorpresa. 

—¿Tú qué crees? —fue su sobresaltada réplica. 

Courfeyrac no estaba seguro de la respuesta. Tampoco se quebraría la cabeza pensando qué había querido decir. Dependería de Cosette, a fin de cuentas. 

***

En Lille habían escuchado varias historias sobre los problemas de los trabajadores desempleados. Courfeyrac tenía un entusiasmo particular en llegar a Calais. Había todo un movimiento de los obreros desempleados en esa época que parecía perfilar que pronto tendrían lugar sucesos importantes. Una parte de él tenía la sensación de que marchaban en la dirección equivocada. Lo que fuera a suceder en el Norte tendría que desplazar a las personas hacia la ciudad para luchar. 

Pero no era su objetivo en ese momento. 

Estarían poco en el lugar, pero a Courfeyrac le gustaba pensar que su última ciudad en Francia sería un bastión socialista como aquel. Marius no perdió oportunidad de recordarle la fuerte influencia bonapartista en la zona tras ser el punto de reunión de Napoleón para la invasión a Inglaterra. El chico era incorregible. 

La ciudad se mostraba tan activa que resultaba vibrante. Había sido colonizada por Inglaterra un tiempo, por lo que fue el primer lugar donde Courfeyrac se encontró probando su inglés. Todavía era malo, pero Marius había resultado un profesor decente pues algo lograba hacerse entender ahora. Una chica le había dicho que su acento era adorable y le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Marius se había sonrojado por él y la chica le había besado también cuando Courfeyrac le había dicho con orgullo que era su profesor. 

Allí no eran los únicos viajeros. Al contrario. Como puerto principal y salida hacia Inglaterra estaba lleno de personas con intenciones de viajar o recién llegados al país. Alquilaron una habitación pequeña desde la cual coordinar su salida. Tenía dos camas tan estrechas que Marius sugirió juntarlas. Total, ¿qué importaba dormir de nuevo juntos por unos cuantos días? 

Empezaron a averiguar sobre los importes de viaje. Tenían dinero ahorrado, pero seguían teniendo por objetivo llegar con la mayor cantidad posible a Inglaterra. Los pasajes eran caros en los barcos para viajeros, así que buscaron otras opciones. Ambos estaban dispuestos a trabajar durante la travesía si era necesario. Tampoco era un viaje largo.

Courfeyrac se tomó además un momento para escribirle a su madre. Ya hacían varios años desde que se había marchado a París y se había despedido de ella pensando que no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo. Antes de empezar ese viaje con Marius le había escrito para avisarle que dejaba la capital para viajar hacia el Norte, mientras las cosas se apaciguaban. Ahora le escribía para decirle que viajaría a Inglaterra y ya le contaría sobre su nueva instalación. 

—Deberías avisarle a tu abuelo —le sugirió a Marius una noche. 

El chico estaba en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación que compartían terminando de sacar cuentas con los precios de viaje que habían encontrado ese día. Se había tensado y había dejado de mover la pluma. Courfeyrac se acercó por detrás y le puso ambas manos en los hombros. 

—No le importa lo que pase conmigo —dijo Marius con un tono que no estaba exento de resentimiento. 

Courfeyrac estrechó ambas manos con afecto. 

—Es tu familia. Se merece saber que no estás en el país al menos. En caso de que algo pase. 

El chico movió la pluma, indeciso. El peso de las cosas que podrían pasar pendía entre ellos. Courfeyrac se inclinó junto a él para hablarle al oído. 

—Sólo escribe una nota. Yo la llevaré. 

Marius suspiró y tomó otro trozo de pergamino para escribir. Courfeyrac inspiró un momento y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como el que la chica de la ciudad le había dado. 

El chico sonrió y siguió escribiendo. 

***

A lo largo del viaje habían intentado averiguar sobre el viaje de Cosette sin ningún resultado. No conocían la ruta o los medios por medio de los cuales el padre de Cosette podría haberla llevado a Calais. Les llevaban varios meses de ventaja, aquellos que Marius había pasado en recuperación más el tiempo de viaje a pie y sus semanas de trabajo en cada ciudad. 

En las ciudades por las que habían pasado nadie les había hecho referencia a ellos. Al parecer un padre viajando con su hija y probablemente alguna dama de compañía no eran ninguna novedad por esos lares. En Calais no habían tenido mucha más suerte, aunque siempre había gente que por unas monedas estaba dispuesta a recordar cualquier cosa. Con un poco cuidado encontraron pocas pistas fiables, pero la mayor parte de las personas con las que hablaban parecían coincidir en que lo más lógico para un padre y una hija recién llegados a Inglaterra era marchar hacia Londres, si no era que se quedaban de camino en alguno de los agradables pueblos del Sur. 

Marius había conseguido ya un mapa de Inglaterra que estaba estudiando todo el tiempo. Courfeyrac empezaba a pensar que al fin el chico empezaba a tener esperanza en cuanto a las posibilidades de encontrar a Cosette. 

A veces, cuando lo encontraba concentrado en el mapa puesto encima de la desordenada maleta sin terminar, no podía evitar mirarlo hasta que el chico levantaba la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. Luego, Marius sonreía con timidez antes de hacerle algún comentario sobre la ruta que iban a seguir. 

En momentos como ese, Courfeyrac recordaba que el chico había estado a punto de dejarse matar en las barricadas y una parte de sí se alegraba profundamente de haberlo salvado a tiempo de una muerte segura. 

La noche anterior a partir, en un momento como aquel, lo asaltó una emoción que lo hizo sentir una vergüenza intensa y decidir gastar un poco de dinero en una botella de licor. Había dicho a Marius que era para brindar por la Madre Patria que dejaban. En realidad era para callar a esa parte de él que empezaba a decirle abiertamente que se alegraba de haber salido de las barricadas a su lado. 

***

—¿Estás bien? 

La pregunta franca y directa de Marius le arrancó una sonrisa mientras subían al barco. 

—Claro —le aseguró sin dudarlo— ¿Por qué no iba estarlo? 

Habían caminado miles de kilómetros para llegar allí. Había sido su objetivo durante el último año. ¿Cómo no iba a estar bien? Dejar Francia había sido el plan desde que habían partido de París. Una parte importante de sus ahorros iban destinados a ello. 

Los barcos de vapor eran más cómodos y bonitos, pero también caros. Asumían que el señor Fauchlevent habría encontrado la manera de cruzar con Cosette en uno de ellos que manejaba una compañía de Dover. Intentaron hablar con los empleados del barco cuando llegó a la costa pero ninguno parecía tener mucha memoria de los pasajeros que llevaban a diario. Uno, sin embargo, pareció responder a la descripción de Marius sobre la muchacha y declaró que le parecía haberla visto acompañada de un hombre viejo y una criada no mucho menor. Si eran ellos, tenía entendido que irían a Londres. No muchas personas usaban el servicio para dejar su país definitivamente. 

Se encontraron ante el dilema de utilizar el mismo servicio de vapor o buscar un velero de carga, de esos que todavía dependían de las mareas y enfrentaban los riesgos de puertos poco preparados para afrontar las tormentas. Se decidieron por lo segundo por ser más barato, aunque se arrepintieron cuando tuvieron que pagar a un marinero mal encarado porque los acercara en bote hasta la embarcación. 

Trabajaron acomodando mercancía y luego les pidieron que se marcharan al pequeño cubículo que les habían asignado. Cruzar en velero era más lento y dependían un poco de los vientos, así que tenían que prepararse para pasar buena parte del día allí. La tripulación no los quería en cubierta donde estorbaran. 

Una vez en el cubículo, pequeño y con un camarote estrecho, Marius se acostó y pronto se quedó dormido. Courfeyrac lo miró un momento y sonrió para sí. Lo hacía con frecuencia al mirarlo, aunque no era consciente de ello. 

Aunque estaba cansado y le dolía un poco la cabeza por el licor consumido la noche anterior, no pudo dormir y prefirió quedarse de pie, viendo a través de la pequeña y sucia ventana cómo se alejaban de la costa de Francia. 

Ver cómo quedaba atrás la tierra por la que sus amigos habían dado la vida.

Ese pensamiento, tan agudo, directo e hiriente atravesó su mente y lo lastimó mucho más de lo que había previsto. Siempre había sabido que estaba allí esa culpa latente y punzante pero nunca la había dejado alcanzarlo. Ahora, sin embargo, no había podido evitarlo. 

Le había prometido a Enjolras que volvería y en su lugar huía ahora, dejando la Patria a merced de sus opresores. 

Soltó todo el aire de golpe. Aquella había sido una mala jugada de su mente pero ahora no podía detenerla. 

Los sonidos de los balazos mientras se alejaban de las barricadas, Marius sangrando, los gritos de advertencia en las calles, los días encerrado en la casa Gillenormand, el viaje por Francia, huyendo de la ciudad donde todos sus amigos habían muerto después de que él los había dejado…

No fue consciente de las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas hasta que Marius le apartó de la ventana. Creía que no había hecho ningún ruido, pero el chico se había despertado. Probablemente no entendía lo que pasaba, pero por una vez no fue capaz de contenerse para preocuparse por asustarlo. 

Los recuerdos regresaban vívidos a él. La culpa se elevaba tras haber tomado consciencia la noche anterior de que no se arrepentía de haber sobrevivido. No podía lamentar estar vivo, ni de estar allí.

No podía escuchar lo que el chico le decía. Se abrazó a su cuerpo delgado y fibroso mientras hundía el rostro contra su cuello. Sabía que debía ser fuerte pero por una vez, tenía que dejarse ir. La culpa de haber dejado a sus amigos aunada a la satisfacción de haber salvado al chico y tenerlo junto a él lo estaba matando. 

Se dejó abrazar por Marius. Se dejó acunar, se dejó mecer y luego, más calmado pero sin pensar con claridad todavía, incapaz de considerar las consecuencias, rozó los labios con calidez contra el cuello en el cual se había refugiado. 

Tomó consciencia entonces de lo que había hecho y se quedó rígido. Marius no se apartó, aunque sus labios seguían rozando ligeramente húmedos sobre su piel. Fue él quien eventualmente se atrevió a separarse para mirar a Marius a los ojos. Temblaba de nuevo, aunque ya no por el llanto. 

El chico le sostuvo la mirada algo inquieto. Courfeyrac no encontró manera de decir algo. Marius no parecía esperar que lo hiciera. En su lugar, el chico se acercó de una manera tentativa, inseguro pero resuelto al final, y lo besó en los labios. 

Courfeyrac respondió al beso sin poder creer que realmente Marius lo estuviera besando.


	3. De Dubois a Londres

Marius sabía que le quedaba mucho por aprender del mundo. Cuando había escapado de casa de su abuelo, hacía ya varios años, se había encontrado con que ignoraba casi todo lo que era importante saber. El señor Mabeuf le había enseñado su propia historia y Courfeyrac le había enseñado a moverse en el mundo real. 

Sin embargo, cuando había conocido por fin a Cosette no hubo nadie que le dijera lo que debía hacer. La primera vez que la había besado había sido algo fácil y natural. No había tenido que preguntarse si era apropiado, si era el momento o cómo hacerlo. 

Tampoco tuvo que hacerlo cuando besó a Courfeyrac. 

Aún ahora, tras haber dejado la embarcación y encontrándose en tierras desconocidas y ajenas, podía recordar la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos. No tenía idea de cuánto había durado aunque era muy consciente de la primera sensación al separarse de él: decepción de que terminara. Luego, la confusión y el nerviosismo. Había fallado sistemáticamente al intentar ayudar a Courfeyrac a lo largo del viaje. ¿Qué le había impulsado a hacer eso? 

Sin embargo, su amigo apoyó la frente contra la suya y le sonrió. Le miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y satisfacción que contrastaban con el rostro todavía húmedo. Marius sintió cómo le tomaba la cara entre las manos y acariciaba sus mejillas con suavidad. 

—Tú sí que sabes hacer que alguien sienta que vale la pena dejar Francia —dijo en tono de broma. 

Marius se ruborizó. 

Luego no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho. Los habían llamado a trabajar en cubierta y de ello dependía lo poco que pagaran por el transporte. Una vez en la costa de Dover habían tenido que ponerse a descargar. Courfeyrac parecía haberse repuesto de su tristeza y no parecía alterado por lo sucedido entre ellos. Él, por su parte, estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse. Sus primeros pasos en un país extraño iban a ser muy importantes. 

—Vamos, ya averigüé dónde podemos cambiar el dinero con menos desventaja —dijo Courfeyrac llegando a su lado. Parecía lleno de una nueva vitalidad.

A lo largo de todo el viaje, Courfeyrac había estado oscilando entre distintos estados anímicos, para preocupación de Marius. Nunca sabía a qué atenerse. Antes de las barricadas todo era muy diferente. Courfeyrac había sido el pilar inamovible de su vida desde que le había conocido. La persona que podía confiar a ojos cerrados que siempre estaría allí, el que le inspiraba ánimo y motivación para seguir adelante siempre. Aunque en muchos sentidos había tenido un cariño más especial al señor Mabeuf, Courfeyrac había sido un amigo fiel y constante, lleno de energía y alegría siempre. 

Las barricadas lo habían cambiado. La muerte violenta de todos sus amigos, el fracaso del levantamiento y el hecho de no haber estado allí lo habían afectado más de lo que Courfeyrac era capaz de admitir y más de lo que Marius era capaz de entender. Había transformado el llevar a Marius hasta Inglaterra su única motivación y meta, pero su determinación fluctuaba entre periodos taciturnos y tristes con los que no tenía idea de cómo lidiar o de qué manera ayudarlo. Un ataque de actividad y ánimo venía seguido de silencios y ausencias que resultaban dolorosas, considerando lo animoso y vital que había sido siempre. Incluso su aspecto, siempre tan cuidado y refinado había cambiado radicalmente a lo largo del viaje. 

No había sabido lidiar con él, lo sabía perfectamente. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo y esperaba que Courfeyrac lo entendiera. Sin embargo, besarlo nunca había estado en sus planes. 

No sabía qué le perturbaba más: haberlo hecho o que aparentemente había funcionado. 

***

Tenía la impresión de que Courfeyrac hubiera preferido manejar él en persona el cambio de su dinero a libras, pero las limitaciones de idioma habían hecho que fuera Marius quien se encargara de ello, aunque con él a su lado. Tenía la sensación de que podría haber sacado mejor precio, pero su amigo insistía en que habían salido bien y no había manera de que no hubieran perdido dinero en la transacción. 

No se quedaron en Dover demasiado tiempo. El castillo dominaba el paisaje pero no tenían razones para acercarse a él. Los separaban unas 16 millas de Canterbury, su próximo destino, de acuerdo a la ruta que habían formado para su viaje. Dirigirse a Londres seguía siendo lo más lógico, aunque Marius era muy consciente de que las posibilidades de encontrar a Cosette eran pocas. 

Podrían haber intentado trabajar un poco en el puerto, ayudando con cargas y descargas. El lugar era un hervidero de actividad, con más barcos de los que hubiera imaginado alistándose para regresar a la patria que ellos habían abandonado. Sin embargo, se limitaron a ayudar con la carga y descarga del barco que les había llevado hasta allí. 

Courfeyrac había conseguido que el capitán los recomendara a un amigo que necesitaba transportar una mercancía hasta Canterbury. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Marius que iba a ver a su amigo trabajando como mozo de carga alguna vez, no lo hubiera creído. Aunque tampoco lo hubiera creído de él mismo. 

—¿Vamos a hablar de ello? —preguntó finalmente.

Courfeyrac lo miró de reojo. 

—¿De qué? —preguntó con tranquilidad. 

Marius le dirigió una mirada de reproche, estaba seguro de que sabía a lo que se refería, pero también que le haría decirlo. 

—De lo que sucedió en el barco —masculló a pesar de que desde esa distancia no podía escucharlos nadie. Courfeyrac mantuvo la expresión de incomprensión un rato más pero luego rió. 

—Si crees que hay algo que hablar… 

—¡Por supuesto! —Replicó Marius de inmediato—. Eso no fue… normal.

Courfeyrac lanzó un suspiro que no podía interpretar más que como desaliento, lo cual no calzaba con su expresión entre divertida y despreocupada. 

—Oh, Marius, dos guapos caballeros intercambiando besos apasionados no son algo tan poco común como puedes creer. 

El chico se ruborizó vivamente y miró a su alrededor a pesar de saber que no había nadie más cerca. 

—Me refería a que no es normal entre nosotros. 

Sus palabras le valieron una mirada valorativa de su amigo, como si quisiera saber qué tan en serio hablaba. Como si él pudiera bromear sobre eso. 

Aunque Courfeyrac sí que podía. 

—No lo es —confirmó su amigo tras unos momentos, aunque parecía contrariado. Cuando la preocupación empezó a reflejarse en el rostro de Marius se apresuró a explicarse—. Me hiciste sentir mejor, no hay nada malo con eso. No lo habíamos hecho antes, no tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo, pero estuvo bien, no lo negarás. Sé cuando alguien disfruta un beso. 

La sonrisa socarrona de su amigo no se hizo esperar. Marius intentó replicar algo pero su amigo empezó a reír sonoramente. 

—Estás pasando por todos los tonos de rojo que conozco, tienes que calmarte un poco —le indició todavía riendo. 

—¡Sólo quería ayudarte! —señaló Marius finalmente. 

Courfeyrac dejó de reír, lo miró fijamente una vez más y luego asintió. 

—Lo agradezco entonces. Funcionó. 

Marius sonrió un poco pero la sonrisa que le devolvió su amigo no era tan ancha y sincera como las risas de un momento atrás. 

Tal vez sí debía haberle admitido lo mucho que lo había disfrutado. 

Sin embargo, la mirada de reojo seguida de una sonrisa cómplice por parte de Courfeyrac le hizo entender que su amigo lo sabía.

Él siempre sabía.

***

Viajar en Inglaterra estaba resultando diferente a lo que había sido hacerlo en Francia. Ser extranjeros tenía un peso importante más allá del hecho de que ninguno dominaba el idioma. Marius había comprobado para su alivio que en realidad se manejaba bastante bien con el inglés aunque lo hubiera aprendido sólo de los libros. Le costaban algunas cosas pero se iba ajustando con facilidad. Courfeyrac solía señalarle con un tono no exento de envidia su evidente facilidad para los idiomas. A él le costaba mucho más hablar bien, pero cuando quería lograba comunicarse: lo llevaba bastante bien a pesar de las barreras del idioma. 

A pesar que hacía ya un año más o menos de que Coufeyrac era la única persona en su vida, recién ahora en Inglaterra empezaba a sentir el peso de lo que aquello significaba. Se encontraban realmente aislados de los demás a menos que hicieran un esfuerzo importante para relacionarse con otros. 

Era imposible no tener demasiado presente que sólo se tenían el uno al otro. 

Curiosamente no era una idea que lo inquietara o le molestara más allá de la tristeza por la muerte de los amigos del ABC y del señor Mabeuf. 

Pensar en eso durante el viaje lo hacía mirar a Courfeyrac de reojo cuando creía que no le estaba poniendo atención. Nunca había cuestionado la importancia que tenía en su vida. Era muy consciente de lo perdido que habría estado en el mundo si nunca lo hubiera encontrado. Su amigo se había convertido en un pilar inamovible dentro de su día a día. Aunque hubo periodos en los que tuvieron muy poco contacto, Marius siempre contó con él. Saber que estaba allí afuera en cualquier momento había sido esencial para que siguiera adelante en el mundo hostil. 

Nunca se había cuestionado su relación, pero si era sincero, tampoco la había celebrado. En la vida de Marius habían existido tres personas que lo eclipsaron todo: 

El primero fue su abuelo. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Marius había visto a Francia y al mundo a través de los ojos del señor Gillenormand. A pesar de sus temperamentos tan diferentes, del miedo que le inspiraba y de lo poco que comprendía sus aficiones, el chico había querido a su abuelo tanto como lo temía. Luego, cuando las mentiras de toda una vida se habían descubierto, había aparecido la segunda persona. 

Su padre. Marius había venerado a aquel hombre a quien antes había odiado y despreciado. Asumió a sus ideales y por él renunció a todo lo que había conocido. El barón de Pontmercy había eclipsado en él toda su vida anterior y había abrazado con entusiasmo la memoria y promesas del padre que nunca había conocido. 

Luego había aparecido su tercera pasión, la más grande de todas: Cosette. La chica del parque que había convertido en nada todo lo que Marius había sido hasta entonces y la que había marcado todo lo que sería en adelante. 

Courfeyrac nunca había representado para él ninguna pasión como aquella. De hecho, todo lo que su amigo significaba para él, era único en su vida. 

Cuando cayó en cuenta sobre eso sostuvo la mirada sobre él más de la cuenta. Lo suficiente para que Courfeyrac se girara a mirarlo y le sonriera. 

Mientras le devolvía la sonrisa nervioso, Marius temió que su amigo supiera lo que había estado pensando hacía tan solo un momento. 

Aunque no sabía por qué que lo temía. 

***

La ciudad de Canterbury era hermosa. Aunque seguía sintiéndose totalmente extraño y ajeno al lugar, la visión del río Stour le había encantado desde que habían llegado allí. La tierra parecía particularmente fértil y el terreno tenía pequeñas lomas que le daban un aspecto natural y apacible. Estaba seguro de que Cosette había amado ese lugar al pasar por allí meses atrás. 

Tenían que haber tomado esa ruta, si es que iban hacia Londres. Por lo poco que la chica le había dicho sobre los planes de su padre no había podido intuir si ya tenía un lugar específico para ella, pero había tenido la impresión de que no era así. La ciudad era entonces la mejor opción antes de desplazarse a otro lugar y esa era la ruta principal. De hecho, según les habían dicho, iban a construir un nuevo medio de transporte que uniría Londres con Dover. Les hubiera sido muy útil ahora, pero tenían que seguir la ruta que probablemente Cosette y su padre habían seguido. 

Con esa premisa, se tomaba los ratos libres que tenía al atardecer para intentar hacer indagaciones, aunque su acento francés no parecía ser del agrado de muchas personas. El primer lugar que estaba seguro de que Cosette tenía que haber visitado era la catedral de Canterbury, con sus impresionantes muros de piedra y grandes vitrales. Un sacerdote le había dicho que recordaba a una joven rubia y hermosa con su anciano padre, pero no podía estar seguro de cuándo los había visto. Sí sabía que no había intercambiado palabras con ellos. 

Courfeyrac le había dicho que era una buena señal que alguien pareciera recordarlos, aunque Marius había notado que se lo decía para animarle nada más. No parecía particularmente emocionado por la noticia. 

Había seguido investigando en cada ocasión que tenía. No encontraban trabajos fijos, pero la existencia de molinos en las orillas del río les había dado la oportunidad de conseguir algunas monedas por trabajos esporádicos en ellos. Habían ganado algo de experiencia con los molinos de las tierras que habían atravesado al norte de su país. 

Ese día sus pesquisas no habían dado resultado, aunque tampoco le extrañaba. Canterbury estaba en la ruta principal de paso entre la ciudad y el puerto, la afluencia de personas era constante y densa. Sin embargo, sin perder la esperanza había preguntado a las personas de los negocios en los que se le ocurría que Cosette podría haber entrado al pasar por allí. No estaba seguro de si era verdad que nadie la había visto nunca. En realidad, culpaba a su limitado vocabulario en inglés para describirla con justicia. 

Courfeyrac no solía sumarse a esas búsquedas. Su inglés era aún bastante básico, aunque se hacía entender cuando quería. Solía decirle con un tono mezcla de broma y reproche que cuando él era el afortunado que cuando llegaran a Londres manejaría tan bien el idioma que ya tendría acento. Marius sabía que exageraba, pero tenía que agradecer que su facilidad para los idiomas. En el pasado le había dado de comer y ahora era básica para los dos. 

Había quedado de esperarlo en un café bastante cómodo que habían conocido a su llegada a Canterbury. Ahí se habían enterado un poco de la crisis tras la caída del negocio del algodón en la zona y la aventura que se vivía ahora con el ferrocarril. Supuso que su amigo querría saber más al respecto. Ya había notado el día anterior aquel brillo en su mirada que hacía tiempo había desaparecido. Ese que compartía con Combeferre, Enjolras y el resto de sus amigos cuando escuchaban sobre las injusticias de las que eran víctimas los trabajadores. 

Cuando entró tardó un poco en encontrarlo. Antes, en París, siempre había sido fácil localizar a Courfeyrac. Era el hombre más elegante del lugar, el más animado, alrededor del cual se congregaban las risas y la fiesta. Siempre, a pesar del gentío a su alrededor, había levantado la mirada hacia Marius y le había invitado a acercarse al verle llegar. 

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no fue así. Lo encontró en un rincón del salón, medio escondido detrás de una columna. Empezó a acercarse hacia él. No había un grupo alrededor. Solamente otro hombre, de una edad similar, rubio y sonriente. Se inclinaba a un lado de la mesa en dirección a su amigo, hablando de manera confidencial. Nadie más les prestaba atención. Su amigo se reía de una manera contenida mientras el hombre apoyaba una mano en su rodilla de manera disimulada. 

Marius se detuvo cuando supo qué estaba mirando. Las palabras de su amigo volvieron a su memoria: “dos guapos caballeros intercambiando besos apasionados no son algo tan poco común como puedes creer”. Se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento y se obligó a inspirar. 

Fue hasta entonces que Courfeyrac miró a su alrededor, lo encontró y le sonrió. Le dijo algo a su acompañante y se levantó para dirigirse hacia él. 

—¡Volviste! —dijo con entusiasmo. Parecía muy tranquilo, sonreía con sinceridad y lo miraba con interés—. Aunque por tu expresión asumo que no averiguaste nada. Tal vez en Rochester haya mejor suerte. 

Le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Marius no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada inquieta hacia su acompañante, quien los observaba por encima de su bebida. 

—Lo conocí hace un rato —le explicó Courfeyrac encogiéndose de hombros—. Ven a tomar a algo con nosotros. Casi creo que logra entender algo de lo que le digo. 

Marius se obligó a sonreír, aunque negó de inmediato. No le apetecía lo más mínimo tomar algo con aquel hombre. 

—Volveré a la habitación —dijo con la misma facilidad que solía evitar las relaciones sociales tiempo antes. 

Su amigo lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Pasa algo malo? 

No tenía una respuesta real para eso, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza. 

—Nos vemos más tarde —dijo en lugar de dar una respuesta. Hizo ademán de irse pero su amigo le puso una mano en el cuello y lo obligó a mirarlo. Notó un brillo especial en sus ojos, una mezcla de interés, intriga e incredulidad. Tenía que salir de ahí, así que dijo lo primero que pasó por su mente—. Cuídate.

Courfeyrac arqueó una ceja y le dijo que lo haría, dejándole ir después. 

Intentó no pensar más en ellos una vez de regreso en la pequeña habitación que alquilaban. Falló estrepitosamente. No sirvió de nada intentar distraerse con el libro que Courfeyrac le había conseguido de alguna manera que prefería no conocer. Imágenes que no quería tener en su mente llegaban a él sin poder evitarlo. Las sensaciones del beso compartido en el barco volvían a él de improviso. 

Lo peor fue pensar en acostarse a dormir sabiendo que no lograría conciliar el sueño. Generalmente dormía mal cuando Courfeyrac regresaba tarde, pero por preocupación. Como aquella vez en Arras. Su amigo había estado tan extraño que al insistir en salir solo le había preocupado muchísimo. Sin embargo, ahora no era ese sentimiento el que lo mantenía despierto. 

Sabía perfectamente en qué andaba metido su amigo. O creía saberlo. 

Sin embargo, cuando recién se estaba metiendo a la cama resignado a una noche de insomnio, escuchó la puerta abrirse y Courfeyrac entró a la habitación. Parecía tan tranquilo y relajado como antes, como le recordaba de París. Llevaba la ropa un poco más desacomodada de lo habitual, pero nada extremo. Le sonrió abiertamente al entrar y dejar el maltrecho sombrero en la mesita al lado de la puerta. 

—Viniste temprano —comentó sin detenerse a pensar si era apropiado hacer referencia a ello. 

Courfeyrac se encogió de hombros y se acercó para dejarse caer boca abajo a su lado en la cama, todavía con la ropa de calle. 

—Me apetecía pasar un rato más contigo, casi no nos hemos visto —comentó de manera casual, encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquello no tuviera nada de especial—. Cuéntame de la búsqueda de hoy. 

Marius lo miró estupefacto por un momento mientras se quitaba los zapatos, al tiempo que le dedicaba toda su atención. Una sensación de triunfo y satisfacción lo invadió contemplando a su amigo allí de regreso, acostado a su lado con la intención de pasar la noche con él. 

Se ruborizó de repente intentando contener la sonrisa que pulsaba por salir de sus labios. Notó que Courfeyrac sí estaba sonriendo y también había algo de victoria en su mirada. Se sentía tan eufórico y confundido al mismo tiempo que por un momento pensó en preguntarle qué pasaba, por qué se sentía así y por qué él lo miraba de esa manera. Su amigo sabría explicarle lo que sucedía, siempre lo había entendido perfectamente. 

Sin embargo, sabía que era algo que no podía preguntarle. 

***

El primer lugar donde tuvieron una pista clara fue en una de las iglesias que daba caridad a los pobres en Canterbury. Con un ataque de inspiración, escuchando a Courfeyrac hablar sobre las injusticias que había podido apreciar hacia el pueblo inglés, Marius había deducido que el señor Fauchlevent continuaría ayudando a los pobres también en ese país, igual que su amigo seguía viendo las consecuencias de la injusticia social en cada rincón. Se había dirigido allí al día siguiente y había una señora muy mayor que recordaba a Cosette. 

¡Hermosa niña de mirada triste! Así la había descrito. Al parecer de la señora, la chica estaba preocupada por su padre, quien no parecía gozar de muy buena salud, el viaje parecía que no le había sentado bien. Iba para la ciudad, donde su padre esperaba encontrar la manera de crear una nueva vida para ellos. Tenía la impresión de que la chica tenía mal de amores, aunque ella no le había dicho nada al respecto. 

Cuando Marius se encontró de nuevo con Courfeyrac esa noche le había contado todo lo que la señora le había dicho. Había recibido un codazo en las costillas junto a una sonrisa cómplice, aunque habría jurado que la mirada de su amigo carecía de brillo al hacerlo. 

—Debemos irnos —le había dicho su amigo con tono resuelto. El mismo con el que siempre había animado a Enjolras y a Combeferre para llevar adelante lo que habían estado discutiendo—. No estamos haciendo dinero y tenemos suficientes ahorros para intentar llegar a Londres. ¡Tenemos una pista ahora!

Marius aún no lograba procesar que fuera cierto: tenía una pista real sobre Cosette. 

Notó la mirada de preocupación sobre Courfeyrac sobre él. No se le ocurrió hasta después que probablemente se debía a que no estaba vibrando de alegría. 

No habría sabido describir lo que sentía. 

***

Rochester estaba rodeada por fuertes que habían sido construidos durante las guerras napoleónicas. Marius había leído sobre ellos. A lo largo del viaje había descubierto lo mucho que impresionaba ver en sus proporciones reales algo sobre lo que había leído alguna vez. También le gustaba ver las majestuosas catedrales. La de esa ciudad estaba en remodelación pero ni siquiera los trabajos ocultaban su magnífica presencia, tan dominante como la del castillo de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el edificio que visitaron directamente al llegar a la ciudad fue el hospital de San Bartolomé. 

La idea de que el señor Fauchlevent se encontraba enfermo había inquietado a Marius. Era todo lo que Cosette tenía en el mundo, en especial en una tierra extranjera donde no conocía el idioma. Su informante no le había dicho qué tan grave era, pero había pensado que era una posibilidad que buscara atención médica en la siguiente ciudad de haber continuado enfermo. 

Courfeyrac lo acompañó a la visita. Marius pudo notar cómo cambiaba su rostro al ver las condiciones de las personas que acudían al lugar. La ciudad parecía próspera, pero las caras de la miseria no se escondían en un sitio como aquel donde iban a buscar ayuda. 

Se preguntó si su amigo estaría pensando en Joly. A pesar de su hipocondría, Marius podía imaginarlo atendiendo a esas personas, sucias y mal cuidadas. Lo había visto en las barricadas, cubierto de sangre y tierra, curando heridas abiertas. Tenía un corazón generoso y bondadoso, más allá de sus miedos e inquietudes. También podría estar pensando en Combeferre y sus discursos sobre la necesidad de llevar la luz del conocimiento a todas las esferas sociales. O en Grantaire y la ironía de los lujos de los grandes edificios de la ciudad con esa miseria en sus calles. Probablemente pensaba en Enjolras, tratando de levantar la muchedumbre. 

Independientemente de cuál de sus amigos ocupaba sus pensamientos, Marius reconoció la expresión en él. Era el dolor de un corazón sensible ante el padecimiento de los demás. La rabia contra un sistema social injusto. La pasión por hacer lo correcto. 

La misma pasión que lo había llevado a las barricadas empezaba a arder en él de nuevo. Podía notarlo. 

Sintió entonces un gran alivio por ver una parte de las que más admiraba de Courfeyrac de vuelta. Gracias a ello valió la pena la visita aunque en el hospital no pudieran decirle nada sobre Cosette o su padre. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados para poder atenderlos. Allí nadie daba abasto. 

No tuvieron que hablarlo para ponerse de acuerdo. 

Ese día no consiguieron nueva información ni dinero, ni prosiguieron con su viaje. Sin embargo, al llegar la noche, se encontraron con la satisfacción de saber que ese día habían ayudado a más de una persona. 

***

Marius había desarrollado muchas habilidades al vivir solo y en la pobreza. Sin embargo, lo de arreglar ropa no había sido nunca su fuerte. Aquel arreglo en el maltratado chaleco de Courfeyrac lo había hecho la dueña de la pensión en la que estaban quedándose esos días. La señora parecía haberles tomado cariño y le había preguntado si necesitaba algo. Aunque su ropa no estaba particularmente presentable, le inquietaba mucho las condiciones en que se encontraban las prendas de su amigo, antes tan vanidoso y pulcro tiempo completo. 

Cuando le enseñó el arreglo fino y cuidado que había hecho la mujer al chaleco que había rasgado en uno de los trabajos que habían conseguido en Canterbury, Courfeyrac lo había mirado con sorpresa y deleite. Marius lo había instado a ponérselo esa mañana, antes de ponerse en camino. Se había acercado para ajustárselo y confirmar el buen trabajo realizado en la prenda. 

Courfeyrac lo había mirado divertido. 

—No deberías preocuparte tanto por mi ropa —le señaló, aunque su voz no reflejaba reproche, sino diversión—. Después de todo, tú eres el que tiene que estar presentable cuando encontremos a Cosette. 

Marius se encogió de hombros. A él nunca le había importado demasiado el estado de su ropa y a Cosette tampoco, aunque tal vez la mala iluminación del jardín de la calle Plummet fuera la culpable de eso. 

—Ya me prestarás tu ropa si es necesario —replicó. 

Courfeyrac lo miró sorprendido y se rió. 

—¡Ya sabía yo que te gustaba usar mi ropa! —Se llevó las manos al cuello para soltar con agilidad el nudo de la corbata que se había puesto, la misma que Marius le había regalado en Lille. La pasó por detrás del cuello del chico, sosteniéndola después entre ellos dos—. ¿Qué planeas que siga usando yo si te dejo mi ropa cuando te quedes con Cosette? 

Si por un momento lo había turbado la proximidad de verse acercado a Courfeyrac por la presión de la corbata en su nuca, toda sensación lo abandonó al escuchar sus palabras. Palideció y tardó un momento en asegurarse de que había entendido bien.

Su amigo notó que algo pasaba porque soltó la presión de la corbata, dejándola deslizarse por su cuello hasta caer por su hombro, quedando colgando de su mano.

—¿Estás diciendo que me dejarás cuando la encontramos? —preguntó Marius finalmente. 

Le hubiera gustado que Courfeyrac no le rehuyera la mirada mientras empezaba a enrollar la corbata entre sus dedos. 

—¿Qué quieres que me quede haciendo? —preguntó su amigo con tono despreocupado—. Dudo que Cosette y tú tengan el espíritu generoso de Joly, Bossuet y Musichetta. 

Marius se sonrojó vivamente, intentando ignorar las imágenes mentales que aquella comparación había llevado a su mente. Sin embargo, la idea de que Courfeyrac fuera a irse era más fuerte que cualquier vergüenza. 

—Pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó con un tono descorazonado que no intentó disimular—. ¡Apenas hablas un poco de inglés! 

Lo miró de nuevo, casi pegando la barbilla a su propio pecho. 

—Voy mejorando —le reprochó aún con una media sonrisa que murió en su cara sin ser correspondida. Suspiró y su rostro se tornó serio—. Volveré a Francia, supongo. Tendrás tu propia vida cuando encuentres a Cosette. 

Nunca en todo ese viaje había considerado perder a Courfeyrac como la consecuencia lógica de encontrar a Cosette. ¡Había empezado ese viaje por él más que nadie! Como siempre que se alteraba sintió que las palabras se revolvían en su garganta sin llegar a pronunciarlas. Sin embargo, le dedicó la mirada más sentida y traicionada que pudo a su amigo, sin importarle el desaliento que se dibujó en su rostro al notarlo. 

—Marius —dijo su amigo con un evidente intento de calmarlo. Al menos eso le pareció en un inicio, aunque la seriedad que tiñó su expresión lo alarmó un poco. Las manos de Courfeyrac sobre sus hombros tuvieron un mayor efecto tranquilizador que su voz seria, desprovista de alegría o bromas—. No te alteres. Si llegado el momento me pides que me quede, probablemente lo haré. 

Debió sentirse aliviado, pero fue justo lo contrario. Frunció el ceño, convencido de que aquel cambio tan rápido en su posición tenía trampa. No se equivocaba. 

—Hagamos un trato —le propuso su amigo—. Si cuando encontramos a Cosette me pides que me quede, te prometo que lo haré. Pero tienes que prometerme que pensarás muy detenidamente tus razones antes de pedírmelo. 

Marius sintió la inquietud crecer en su interior. Había algo de solemne en la manera en que le pedía su promesa. 

—Lo dices como si pensaras que voy a decidir no pedírtelo si lo pienso detenidamente. 

Courfeyrac sonrió de medio lado pero no lo negó. 

—¿Lo prometes? 

Al chico no le quedó más opción que asentir. 

—Lo prometo. 

Sin embargo, estaba convencido de no tener que pensarlo: se lo pediría apenas la encontraran. No podía imaginar lo que sería ver a Courfeyrac marchar. 

***

No se habían quedado más tiempo en Rochester. Courfeyrac insistía en que valía la pena invertir sus ahorros en llegar a Londres lo antes posible: era posible que Cosette ya no estuviera allí y entre más tiempo pasara más difícil sería volver a encontrar su rastro. Courfeyrac no había vuelto a sacar el tema de la promesa y él había evitado hablar de lo que sucedería al encontrar a Cosette. De lo que más habían hablado era del San Bartolomé. Era evidente que su amigo estaba tan impresionado como él y no se trataba sólo de la gente en el hospital. 

Más allá de la belleza de lugares como Canterbury, Inglaterra parecía ser una tierra triste donde el pueblo se encontraba en muy malas condiciones. El desarrollo de la industria no parecía ser algo beneficioso si lo que producía era tantos rostros hambrientos y explotados. Courfeyrac estaba abiertamente indignado tanto por la situación de las personas como por la falta de reacción de estas. ¿Por qué no intentaban hacer caer ese sistema que progresaba inexorable a triturarlos? 

En Dartford, la siguiente población importante en la que se detuvieron, se estaba formando una fábrica de papel que se vanagloriaba de ser la primera de su tipo. Una fundición de hierro, fábricas de maquinaria… El trabajo del campo, que tampoco estaba ausente, era ejercido por funcionarios en lugares con malas condiciones laborales cercanos al río Darent del cual aprovechaban la fuerza de su agua. 

Courfeyrac le insistía en que no podían compartir sus ahorros indiscriminadamente. No tenía problema en detenerse a ayudar a cualquier persona, pero siempre bromeaba diciendo que Marius era capaz de repartir todos sus recursos en un momento y obligarlos a trabajar en una de esas fábricas para siempre. 

Marius estaba seguro de que su amigo también hubiera dado el dinero de no estar preocupado por las limitaciones que tenían allí como extranjeros. Sin embargo, cuando les robaron una de sus bolsas de provisiones estaba tan enojado y decepcionado que lo había sorprendido. 

—Una cosa es que la gente tenga miedo de salir a pelear cuando ha dicho que va a hacerlo —señaló Courfeyrac esa noche cuando estaban instalados en la pequeña habitación que habían encontrado para alquilar a un precio razonable—, ¡otra es que te robe cuando llegas a ayudarles! 

Marius comprendió de repente que su amigo nunca había tratado directamente a gente como los Thénardier, por ejemplo. Se había pasado a vivir a un barrio de luchas populares pero no había visto la boca del lobo de la manera que él la había visto en la casa Gorbeau. La idea de que él tuviera más experiencia que Courfeyrac en algo le habría causado vértigo de no ser por la sensación de malestar tan intensa que le provocó pensar en aquella familia: Éponine había muerto, el chico, Gavroche, se había quedado en la barricada y temía que no hubiera salido vivo de allí tampoco. En cuanto al salvador de su padre y el resto de su familia, no sabía nada. 

Tomó asiento a los pies del camastro que le correspondía. No había vuelto a pensar en ellos, lo que le hizo sentirse totalmente culpable. Había dejado Francia sin pensar en un momento en la promesa a la memoria de su padre de cumplir su última voluntad de ayudar a aquel hombre. ¿Pero cómo se suponía que podía ayudar a aquel criminal? 

El pesar que sentía debió reflejarse en su rostro puesto que Courfeyrac cesó en su exposición sobre como el pueblo se ponía zancadillas a sí mismo y lo miró con preocupación, sentándose a su lado. 

—Hey, no hay problema, tampoco nos robaron el dinero, sólo nos quedamos sin la comida que habíamos comprado. Es comprensible que si tenían hambre no lo pensaran antes de robarnos —se apresuró a decir como si quisiera tranquilizarlo, a pesar de lo alterado que había estado hace un momento. 

—Lo sé —replicó Marius con sinceridad. Courfeyrac frunció el ceño y lo miró con intensidad, como si quisiera ver escrito en él qué le pasaba. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros—. Estaba pensando en otra promesa incumplida. 

Ante la cara de estupefacción de su amigo, le contó sobre Thénardier: cómo había salvado a su padre, la última voluntad que este le había expresado, la casa Gorbeau. Su mirada de comprensión sobre el destino de los cinco francos que le había pedido cada semana prestados le recordaron además que le debía ese dinero y se sintió un poco más miserable. 

—Rompo promesas y no cumplo mis deudas —resumió al final de su exposición, con aire pesaroso—. Es vergonzoso. 

Sentía el rostro encendido y tuvo que respirar profundo. Se sentía sofocado de pensarlo y la manera en que Courfeyrac lo estaba mirando no ayudaba. Había una seriedad en la intensidad de sus ojos que lo hacía titubear. 

—Eres tan noble que es ridículo —le señaló su amigo finalmente. Era evidente que intentaba sonar despreocupado pero su relato le había impresionado de alguna manera—. Ese hombre no merecía más ayuda de tu parte. Ya hiciste mucho no denunciándolo ese día. Estoy seguro de que tu padre no esperaba que fuera ese tipo de persona cuando te pidió eso. 

Marius lo sabía también, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de no estar cumpliendo la voluntad de su padre. Intentó explicarse de nuevo pero Courfeyrac lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro. 

—Lo entiendo —le aseguró—, pero tienes que aceptar que hay promesas que llegado el momento no pueden cumplirse. 

—No es honorable. 

Courfeyrac sonrió, pero había algo triste en su expresión que despertó las alarmas de Marius. 

—Lo sé. Le prometí a Enjolras que volvería a la barricada después de sacarte de allí y no lo hice. 

Había una amargura en su voz que hizo a Marius sentirse más miserable todavía. No tenía idea de que sus propios tormentos pudieran recordar algo así a Courfeyrac. Abrió mucho los ojos y se apresuró a centrarse en su amigo, tomándolo del brazo. 

—No puedes culparte por eso, ¡no había manera de volver! Si la barricada no hubiera caído… 

Courfeyrac rió. Todavía había amargura en su voz pero había diversión real en su mirada. 

— Lo sé. A eso me refería con que hay promesas que simplemente después ya no pueden cumplirse porque las circunstancias cambian. —Lo detuvo sonriendo ligeramente—. No te pongas así, no tienes que sentirte culpable por recordarme mis propios pecados. A menos que vayas a besarme de nuevo para hacerme sentir mejor, por supuesto. 

Si el comentario estaba hecho para quitarle hierro al momento lo hizo, a cambio de que Marius se ruborizara por completo y bajara la mirada. El hecho de que la idea de besarlo de nuevo le produjera esa extraña sensación en la boca del estómago era perturbador. 

Los dedos de Courfeyrac lo tomaron por delicadeza de la barbilla y le hicieron mirarlo de nuevo. 

—Tal vez sea yo quien deba devolverte el favor —musitó su amigo. Marius sintió que la boca se le resecaba al ver que la mirada de Courfeyrac se desviaba a sus labios. 

Cerró los ojos antes de sus bocas hicieran contacto. 

Fue muy distinto a la primera vez. Si por un momento dudó, la mano de Courfeyrac en su nuca lo hizo olvidar cualquier intención de retroceder. Se dejó guiar con calma. No había nada de la urgencia de aquella vez en el barco. Courfeyrac actuaba como si tuviera toda la noche para besarlo. Podría sentir como con los dedos de la otra mano trazaban con suavidad caminos por su espalda. No se dio cuenta de que él mismo se había agarrado de la camisa de su amigo hasta que este se separó de él un momento. 

—¿Está funcionando? —preguntó con un susurro. 

Marius no tuvo tiempo de formar una respuesta coherente antes de que estuviera besándolo de nuevo. 

No retomó la conciencia de la situación hasta que Courfeyrac apoyó la frente contra la suya, respirando agitado, al tiempo que acunaba su cara con una mano y dejaba la otra fija en la pretina de su pantalón. Casi emitió un quejido ante la súbita retirada de su amigo pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirarlo, notando que a él mismo le faltaba el aliento y no entendía realmente lo que sucedía. 

Courfeyrac empezó a reírse ante su confusión y le dio un beso en la frente. 

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja. 

Sin embargo, por el tono satisfecho de su voz y el brillo en su mirada al verlo después, Marius estuvo muy seguro de que no lo lamentaba para nada. 

***

Si Marius hubiera tenido que definir en una palabra su estado al dejar Dartford tenía muy claro cuál era: confundido. Tras una noche sin dormir particularmente bien se había encontrado con un Courfeyrac perfectamente tranquilo y relajado. Tan solo se había tomado un momento para preguntarle si estaba bien, dejando traslucir en su mirada cierta inquietud que no calzaba con su aspecto satisfecho. 

Marius le había dicho que sí. Courfeyrac le había dado una palmada en la espalda. 

—Estabas demasiado solemne y depresivo, tenía que sacarte de eso de alguna forma —había declarado con aspecto de estar muy orgulloso de los resultados de su método.

Luego le había apurado para ir a comprar nuevas provisiones y ponerse en camino: Londres los esperaba. 

Prácticamente no se detuvieron más en la marcha a la ciudad, excepto por una breve estación en Levisham. No volvió a tocar el tema de las promesas incumplidas. Entendía el punto de Courfeyrac sobre ocasiones donde ya no podían cumplirse, aunque no dejaba de causarle angustia que eso pudiera convertir a cualquier promesa en algo relativo. 

Tampoco hubo más besos ni hablaron al respecto. De hecho, Courfeyrac actuaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada particular entre ellos, lo que resultaba más confuso para Marius. 

Tal vez él era el que se hacía un mundo al pensar en lo que había sentido mientras su amigo lo besaba y la decepción al sentirlo apartarse. Después de todo, Courfeyrac entendía mucho más de relaciones y amistades. Él seguía siendo un novato en todo eso. Tampoco quería agobiarlo con preguntas sobre algo que evidentemente no había sido más que una manera de distraerle. 

Sin embargo, en ocasiones le parecía que Courfeyrac lo miraba diferente. Era una sensación nada más, porque cuando se giraba nunca le encontraba viéndolo directamente. A veces había una sonrisa traviesa o contenida en su rostro, o se giraba a mirarlo a su vez, preguntándole con la mirada qué sucedía. 

O tal vez era sólo su mente que lo engañaba dada la cantidad de tiempo que invertía en pensar lo que significaban las sensaciones que evocaba al pensar en las dos ocasiones en que había besado a su amigo. 

Antes de Courfeyrac, Cosette era la única persona a la que había besado. Aquellos habían sido besos inexpertos, juntos habían aprendido a guiarse mutuamente con una ingenuidad y una sorpresa deliciosas. El cuerpo de Cosette, suave y cálido se amoldaba al suyo con facilidad cuando la abrazaba. Sus labios eran suaves y tiernos, sus manos delicadas. Courfeyrac por su parte tenía mucha experiencia, de eso estaba seguro. Sabía guiarlo y enseñarle cómo seguirle. Tenía una fuerza intensa pero también un importante dominio sobre la situación, sin por eso dejar de ser cuidadoso e incluso cariñoso en sus gestos. 

No le perturbaba que la experiencia de besar a ambos fuera tan diferente. Cuando besaba a Cosette siempre había tenido la sensación de estar tocando algo sagrado. Con Courfeyrac, era tan natural como respirar. Lo que le inquietaba en realidad eran las emociones que despertaban en él tan parecidas. No se refería sólo al hambre y la urgencia que crecían en su interior quemándole e impulsándole a buscar más en cada roce. Se refería también a esa sensación de calidez, de felicidad… de totalidad. 

Tenía la impresión de que no sólo los besos como aquellos entre amigos no eran algo habitual, sino que besar al amor de tu vida y a tu mejor amigo no debía ser algo tan similar. 

La confusión creció más cuando se preguntó si besar a Cosette ahora volvería a ser igual. 

***

Londres era probablemente la ciudad más deprimente en la que habían estado hasta el momento. El lugar en principio no era feo. Los edificios eran impresionantes y el Támesis era realmente una belleza. Sin embargo, la suciedad en las calles, el aspecto empobrecido y explotado de las personas, el clima frío y las noches heladas no le hacían un lugar particularmente atrayente. 

Marius no lograba conciliar la imagen de Cosette, cálida y hermosa, con un lugar como aquel. No había pasado más de un día en la ciudad cuando había asegurado que la chica no podía estar ahí. 

Courfeyrac le había recordado que aunque eso era lo más posible, su única pista los llevaba hasta la ciudad y tendrían que quedarse en ella hasta encontrar cómo continuar. Lo primero era ubicar dónde vivir y cómo comer antes de pensar en proseguir. 

En un inicio habían tenido que conformarse con una pensión pequeña con otros huéspedes bastante hostiles, hasta que una de las empleadas, apiadándose de ellos, les había indicado cómo encontrar una posada donde la esposa del dueño hablaba francés. Había sido un alivio para Courfeyrac encontrarse con alguien con quien poder hablar con fluidez y normalidad. Marius tenía que aceptar que a él también le resultaba agradable volver a escuchar su idioma en boca de alguien más. Acordaron un buen trato y alquilaron una habitación doble por un mes. 

Los primeros días consistieron en la búsqueda de trabajo. La ciudad estaba en constante crecimiento y desarrollo, con tareas mecánicas para las que no siempre importaba lo que los empleados supieran o pudieran decir. Sin embargo, Marius obtuvo pronto una buena colocación. Después de todo, Londres era una ciudad internacional, con lazos con el resto de ciudades importantes de Europa. Su facilidad para los idiomas, reflejados en su relativo manejo de inglés y alemán, así como sus conocimientos básicos de ruso habían hecho que le consideraran una opción a probar como asistente en una de aquellas empresas con aspiraciones de ampliar su mercado.

Courfeyrac era quien había encontrado el contacto para ese trabajo. Tenía que admitir que era su amigo quien pensaba en ese tipo de detalles prácticos y esenciales. Después de colocarlo a él en aquel lugar había conseguido su propio empleo dentro de las oficinas de una fábrica textil. Su inglés seguía dejando que desear pero había logrado venderse como un mandadero efectivo. Después de todo, un chico que había sido capaz de atravesar el país hasta allí sin manejar el idioma, era alguien de recursos. 

A Marius le habría gustado poder aportar más en esos días, pero estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para concentrarse en algo más de lo que podría pasar cuando encontrara a Cosette. 

—Deberías estar emocionado —le señaló su amigo un día después de que él le expresara la preocupación al regresar a la habitación una noche. 

—No tengo nada que ofrecerle —dijo Marius con marcada preocupación. Sabía que compartir lo que temía le ayudaría, aunque no lo dijera absolutamente todo—. ¿Cómo puedo hablarle de pasar una vida juntos cuando tengo las manos vacías? 

Era el mismo punto en el que se había encontrado en París. Todo el amor en su corazón y toda su voluntad no eran suficiente ante la realidad de no tener posibilidades de sostener una familia. 

Courfeyrac, por su parte, pensaba diferente. Así lo dejaba claro la mirada que le estaba dedicando en ese momento, deteniéndose un momento en la actividad de ordenar su ropa en el pequeño armario que tenían en la habitación. La posada tenía una encargada de esas actividades pero Marius sabía bien lo delicado que era su amigo con sus prendas, prefería hacerlo en persona aunque su vestuario distara mucho de ser lo que fue en otra época.

—Has cruzado la mitad de Francia y la mitad de Inglaterra para buscarla. Creo que eso deja muy claro lo mucho que la quieres. 

Marius se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, avergonzado. 

—No lo habría hecho sin ti —le recordó. No estaba seguro de que le hubiera creído cuando se lo dijo, pero ciertamente había aceptado hacer ese viaje por el bien de su amigo. Sabía que en caso de acercarse a Cosette, él seguiría sin tener qué ofrecerle por su mano. 

Courfeyrac sonrió con cierta sombra de amargura. Probablemente seguía extrañando Francia. Continuó con la ropa, ya sin mirarlo. 

—Eso mejor no se lo digas, son las pruebas de amor a ella las que interesan —dijo desdeñando su señalamiento—. ¿Qué más tiene que ofrecerle un hombre a una mujer para probarle que hará cualquier cosa por ella? Ni siquiera creo que su padre pueda pedir mucho más. 

Marius suspiró. 

—No es tan simple. 

—Lo es —lo atajó Courfeyrac—. Esto va a sonar a algo que diría Jehan, pero si la quieres y te quiere, no habrá problemas. 

Marius sonrió un poco pero aquello no disipaba sus miedos. 

—No puedo darle la vida que merece…

—Da igual. —Para su sorpresa, no había ya ningún asomo de sonrisa o despreocupación en el rostro de su amigo. De hecho, sonaba algo molesto—. Son las cosas que se hacen cuando amas a alguien: participar de cosas que no te interesan, vivir en la pobreza, contar las monedas para comer, viajar a la intemperie, cruzar un país… Por eso estamos aquí. 

Sus palabras calaron en él lentamente. En el momento en que terminó de procesar lo que Courfeyrac había dicho, levantó la mirada hacia él y notó que lo observaba con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. ¿Se estaba burlando? ¿Había hecho referencia a su propio viaje? 

La confusión debió reflejarse en su rostro per Courfeyrac se limitó a negar con la cabeza y se apartó del armario. 

—Necesitamos levitas nuevas. Voy a preguntar dónde podríamos buscarlas. 

Al pasar junto a él le apretó el hombro con afecto y salió de la habitación. 

***

Un par de semanas después la preocupación de Marius sobre qué haría al encontrar a Cosette había disminuido, dando paso a la certeza de que no iban a encontrarla nunca. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que serían capaces de localizarla en un país completo cuando él no había sido capaz de encontrarla en su propia ciudad más que por pura casualidad? 

Al menos esta vez contaba con la ayuda de Courfeyrac. Su amigo era mucho más organizado que él y no consideraba caminar por las calles de Londres un método muy útil para encontrarla. 

—Tú eres el que está enamorado de ella. ¿Dónde estaría Cosette de estar aquí? 

Era fácil decirlo, pero el único lugar en el que sabía que la chica solía estar era en el jardín de su casa. Cuando se lo dijo, Courfeyrac había suspirado y le había dicho era evidentemente tenía que haberse enamorado de una chica también muy particular. Tal para cual. Luego, había insistido en que tenía que haber otros lugares, como los centros de caridad. Ya habían usado ese método antes. 

Londres estaba lleno de lugares en los cuales se congregaban los necesitados en busca de la piedad de los más afortunados. Eran tantísimos y una población tan rotante que resultaba casi imposible que recordaran a alguien que pudo haberles dado ropa, comida o una moneda hacia unos meses. Además, acercarse a esos sitios siempre era sinónimo de arriesgarse a no ser muy bien vistos por no llevar sus propias ayudas para entregar. 

El segundo lugar que se le ocurrió a Marius como una posibilidad eran los lugares donde hicieran ropa femenina. Cuando se lo había dicho a Courfeyrac su amigo se había puesto a reír sin parar por varios minutos seguidos, en parte por la falta de idea que tenía Marius sobre cómo y dónde se hacía la ropa femenina y en especial por la idea de ambos visitando ese tipo de establecimientos. 

Lo hicieron, por supuesto, pero sin mayores resultados. Solían dedicarles miradas extrañadas y desconfiadas. Cuando se lo comentó a Courfeyrac este se encogió de hombros. 

—No sé si sabrás que no suele ser muy normal que el amor de tu vida se marche sin dejarte su dirección. Probablemente creen que ella no quiere que la encuentres. Tenemos que buscar otro método.

Su amigo lo había dicho en tono despreocupado, sabía las condiciones en que se habían separado. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que la idea de que Cosette no quisiera ser encontrada pasaba por su cabeza. 

***

La otra pista con la que contaban era que el señor Fauchlevent se encontraba enfermo. Sin embargo, los lugares de atención a enfermos tampoco les fueron de mucha ayuda. 

—Si lo que nos dijo la anciana en Rochester es cierto, es probable que el viaje hasta acá no haya mejorado su salud —comentó Courfeyrac una mañana en el pequeño comedor de la posada, donde estaban desayunando—. Este clima es demasiado húmedo y frío para un hombre mayor. 

Marius resopló, sintiendo nuevamente la inquietud sobre qué sucedería con Cosette en esa tierra extraña si su padre se ponía grave. Asumía que viajaban con la misma dama que había acompañado a la chica en la casa de la calle Plumet, pero dudaba que esa mujer pudiera hacerse cargo de la chica en caso de una desgracia.

—Los sistemas de salud aquí están tan atiborrados que no sacaremos nada en limpio allí —continuó Courfeyrac con el ceño fruncido. 

Marius sabía que estaba pensando en las malas condiciones de salud del pueblo londinense, en especial las de las personas que se veían obligados a aguantar la explotación en las fábricas. El hijo de la empleada de la posada que les hacía las habitaciones trabajaba en una fábrica de algodón que estaba acabando con la salud de todos sus empleados. 

Dudaba que el padre de Cosette acudiera a los mismos servicios de salud que el pueblo raso, pero también comprendía por qué los pensamientos de su amigo se desviaban hacia ese tema: era una situación injusta e insostenible. Más de una vez lo había escuchado hablar sobre el deber del pueblo londinense de pelear por su propio bienestar. De hecho, con el orgullo a flor de piel era capaz de decir que aquel pueblo no tenía el valor del pueblo francés para enfrentarse a sus reyes. Sin embargo, empezaban a entender que en aquel país nadie culpaba realmente a la corona de lo que pasaba y empezaba a ser más un enfrentamiento entre patrones y obreros. 

La señora de la posada se acercó a servirles más té. Les sonrió con amabilidad. Al parecer no eran los únicos felices de tener a alguien más que hablaba francés cerca. Por supuesto, eso también implicaba que podía oír y entender de lo que hablaban. 

—¿Siguen buscando a su muchacha misteriosa? —preguntó con una expresión cálida—. Debe ser muy hermosa para que tenga al joven tan enamorado. 

La bondadosa mujer puso una mano sobre el hombro a Marius. Él le sonrió tratando de ocultar su incomodidad. No estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño. Ni su abuelo ni su tía eran muy dados a ellas. De hecho, Courfeyrac era la única persona que se había mostrado siempre físicamente cariñoso con él. A veces demasiado. 

Intentó no sonrojarse ante ese último pensamiento, aunque de hacerlo probablemente tanto la mujer como Courfeyrac lo atribuirían al recuerdo de Cosette.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarnos —propuso Courfeyrac encogiéndose de hombros—. Si un hombre enfermo llega a Londres procedente de París con su hija y una criada, ¿qué sería lo primero que haría después de buscar ayuda médica? 

La mujer lo miró pensativa y luego negó. 

—Cómo se nota que son jóvenes. Lo primero que haría no es buscar ayuda médica, sino llevar a su hija a un lugar donde estuviera segura, en caso de que a él le pase algo. 

Les dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva ante la expresión de ambos, antes de terminar de servir el té y dejarles solos. Ahora que lo había dicho era obvio. Courfeyrac le dirigió una mirada reflexiva. 

—¿Crees que pudo llevarla a otro convento? Porque no sé yo qué tal se nos dé asaltar un hogar de monjas para que la encuentres.

Marius torció el gesto. Lo dudaba realmente. Cosette no parecía tener ningún interés en regresar al medio religioso y estaba casi seguro de que su padre no haría nada para disgustarla si podía evitarlo. Excepto llevársela del país sin explicación, por supuesto. 

—No lo creo. Pero tal vez no haya optado por dejarlas a ella y la criada en una casa sola. 

De repente la mirada de Courfeyrac se iluminó y se inclinó hacia él con entusiasmo. 

—¿Crees que alguna hable inglés? Cosette o su criada. 

No. Estaba seguro de que ella no, se lo había dicho durante aquella terrible noche en que se había enterado de que los iban a separar para siempre. Dudaba mucho que la criada supiera. Lo que no entendía era por qué eso parecía animar tanto a Courfeyrac si no hacía más que volver más delicada la situación de Cosette. 

—¿Crees que estarían seguras en un lugar donde nadie más habla francés? —insistió Courfeyrac. Luego se recostó en el respaldar de la silla y se balanceó sobre las patas traseras de la misma—. Creo que no somos los únicos que habremos buscado estadía en un lugar donde hubiera alguien de nuestra patria. 

Marius sonrió al entender por fin. 

—Si llegamos a encontrar a Cosette va a ser gracias a ti —dijo con un tono cargado de gratitud. 

Courfeyrac dejó de balancearse y su sonrisa se hizo menos pronunciada. No le replicó nada. 

***

La presencia de franceses en la ciudad londinense no era tan extraña como les hubiera sido de utilidad. De hecho, un par de siglos antes se había dado una importante migración de compatriotas hacia ese país y era posible encontrar al Este de Londres calles con nombres como Fleur de Lys y Nantes Passage. O al menos eso les habían dicho, no había andado por ahí: no era lo que se dijera la mejor zona de la ciudad. 

Para realizar su búsqueda tenían que utilizar el poco tiempo libre del que disponían, pero por suerte contaban con los contactos de su casera, quien los contactó con sus conocidos francoparlantes en la ciudad. Marius pasaba mucho tiempo entrevistándose con estos y con otros conocidos a quienes le referían. Courfeyrac lo acompañaba a menudo también. 

Sin embargo, su amigo tenía otras inquietudes. Relacionado directamente con ellos y su misión de encontrar a Cosette parecía estarse tomando muy apecho la idea de que Marius tenía que estar presentable cuando el ansiado encuentro sucediera. Ajeno a sus propios argumentos de que por amor todo se aguantaba, estaba ceñido en que tenía que verse muy bien cuando se reencontrara con la chica y conociera a su padre. Por esa razón, parte de sus ganancias en lugar de ser ahorrada era invertida en nuevas prendas de vestir, aunque no fueran necesariamente de primera mano. Marius se negó a usar un corsé y se había reído un poco de la idea de su amigo utilizando uno, pero tuvo que ceder al resto de prendas de ropa que según su amigo le iban siendo necesarias. 

—No estoy dispuesto a que reconquistes a Cosette vistiendo mi ropa —le había dicho con determinación. 

Él mismo empezaba a verse más presentable, aunque invertía mucho menos en su propio vestuario. De hecho, Marius estaba convencido de que la cantidad de dinero que habían ahorrado en el viaje debía ser considerable para que pudieran mantenerse como lo estaban haciendo. Al preguntarle al respecto, Courfeyrac se había limitado a decirle que al parecer administrar el dinero no se le daba mal. Empezaba a sospechar que tampoco habían gastado en el viaje todo lo que su abuelo le había dado a cambio de su silencio, antes de dejar París. 

Por otro lado, Marius sabía que su amigo tenía sus propias inquietudes. Empezaba a frecuentar círculos de personas que no estaban nada conformes con la actitud indiferente del estado ante la explotación en las fábricas. Allí había empezado a informarse de la situación política en el país y había pasado horas completas explicándole a Marius cómo las leyes promulgadas siempre beneficiaban a las clases altas, privando de derechos civiles al pueblo. 

Marius conocía bien el tipo de energía que vibraba en él al hablarle de esos temas. Era la misma con la que le había llevado al Musain. No tenía la intensidad ciega y arrolladora de Enjolras para exponer la situación. Lo suyo era la calidez para hacer que no fuera posible ser indiferente al escuchar de la situación. No había manera de no preocuparse. 

Sin embargo, él no terminaba de involucrarse en esta ocasión. Comprendía y sentía la preocupación de Courfeyrac, pero una parte de él temía que su amigo se pusiera en una posición comprometida. Ambos evitaban hablar sobre esa posibilidad y concentraban sus esfuerzos conjuntos en la búsqueda que les había llevado hasta allí. 

Era extraño no encontrarse ahora en constante viaje. Durante un año sus estancias en las distintas ciudades eran provisionales, parte de una ruta previamente programada. Ahora, la ciudad inglesa era el último lugar del itinerario. Vivían allí hasta nuevo aviso. El mundo dejaba de ser eso que recorrían entre ambos y empezaban a insertarse a una sociedad de nuevo. Courfeyrac, siempre abierto y social empezaba a tener muchos contactos a pesar de sus limitaciones de idioma, mientras que Marius volvía a aislarse en su propio mundo introspectivo. 

Aquello no impedía que siguieran disfrutando y buscando la compañía del otro. Incluso cuando Marius no dejaba de preguntarse, en parte con curiosidad y en parte con interés, si en alguna ocasión las cosas volverían a desviarse tanto como aquella noche en que había compartido besos y caricias más propios de amantes que de amigos. Courfeyrac no había vuelto a ser alusión a lo sucedido, al menos no directamente y nunca con seriedad. 

Él evitaba referirse a ello. No tenía ningún interés en afectar de alguna la relación más cercana y especial que tenía. Así que cuando su amigo lo abrazaba con calidez o jugaba con su cabello mientras ambos descansaban, exhaustos por su jornada, nunca decía nada que pudiera dejarle saber que recordaba la manera en que esas mismas manos le habían tocado una vez, aquel día. 

Poco a poco, en medio de una búsqueda azarosa y el cansancio de trabajos que nunca habían soñado ejercer, Marius y Courfeyrac se hicieron su propia forma de vida en Londres. Tenían sus rutinas, sus entretenimientos y su lugar. La pequeña habitación en la posada empezaba a tener aire propio ya, embebida con un poco de la personalidad de ambos, como los apartamentos que habían compartido. Tenían sus lugares favoritos en la ciudad, sus días de descanso y su rutina de búsqueda creada y probada. 

Prácticamente se habían acostumbrado a su nueva vida cuando tuvieron suerte y encontraron la pista que buscaban. 

***

Bath. 

Marius tenía un papel en la mano con la dirección a al cuál debía dirigirse. Les había costado un poco conseguirla, al parecer el señor Fauchlevent era muy discreto y no quería que le dieran sus señas a nadie. Sin embargo, la hija del posadero había hecho buenas migas con Cosette durante su estancia allí y había decidido ayudarlos.

Courfeyrac lo había convencido de pedir un tiempo en el trabajo. Tenía fe en que se lo darían, se había amoldado bien a sus funciones y era difícil conseguir gente con tanta facilidad para los idiomas. Después de todo, si pensaba quedarse en el país con Cosette tenía que vivir de algo y al menos allí ya tenía trabajo. 

Tenía que hacer la maleta. Se pondrían en camino al día siguiente. Sin embargo, estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida en el papel que sostenía entre sus manos. 

—¿Qué pasa?

La voz de Courfeyrac, cálida y preocupada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lo escuchó cerrar la puerta tras él al entrar a la habitación, pero se apoyó en la pared, sin avanzar hacia él. Mirándolo. 

Marius no encontró la manera de responder. Miró una vez más la dirección donde podía encontrar a Cosette y luego levantó la cabeza buscando los ojos de su amigo. Sabía que lo entendería sin explicarse. Notó que lo hacía y suspiraba. 

—¿Aún estás pensando en qué vas a ofrecerle a Cosette? 

—Algo así —admitió. En realidad era más complejo. Sonaría tonto, pero eso nunca le había importado con Courfeyrac—. La verdad no sé si quiera qué le voy a decir al verla. 

Su amigo arqueó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado. 

—Si quieres, podemos ensayar —sugirió con un tono cargado de diversión, con la clara intención de relajarlo y distraerlo. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama—. Te aseguro que puedo ser una Cosette adorable. 

Le sonrió con candidez, parpadeó exageradamente e imitó el movimiento de acomodarse un vestido. Marius soltó una carcajada a pesar de su estado de ánimo sombrío. 

—Anda —insistió Courfeyrac—. Si quieres empiezo yo. ¡Marius! 

La última frase la hizo en un tono de falsete tan ridículo que lo hizo reír de nuevo. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Oh, no lo puedo creer! —Marius siguió riendo, consciente de que su amigo estaba haciendo aquella parodia justamente con ese propósito—. ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? 

Sin embargo, esa última pregunta le quitó todas las ganas de reír. Courfeyrac debió notarlo porque adquirió una actitud más tranquila, como si estuviera listo para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. 

—Vamos a ver qué es lo que te carcome —dijo animándole a hablar. 

Marius se miró las manos. 

—No sé cuánto debo decirle de lo que ha pasado. 

Contuvo la respiración sin pensarlo, inseguro de si su amigo había captado a qué se refería. Ante su falta de respuesta el silencio empezó a hacerse pesado. Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo, notó que Courfeyrac lo miraba de manera intensa, pero con aspecto pensativo. 

—No sé por qué sospecho que te refieres a nosotros. 

Inevitablemente, se sonrojó, pero Courfeyrac no sonrió. De hecho había fruncido el ceño ligeramente, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, como si meditara detenidamente una respuesta. Marius no necesitó confirmarle que no se equivocaba. 

—¿Por qué piensas que deberías decirle algo? —preguntó finalmente, en lugar de brindar una respuesta. 

—No lo sé. No es… no se supone que beses a otras personas cuando amas a alguien.

Le costó articular la respuesta. Había algo en ella que sonaba mal. Los labios de Courfeyrac formaron una sonrisa torcida sin girarse a mirarlo. Marius podía ver su rostro de perfil. 

—Tan honorable —musitó, aunque Marius pudo escucharlo. Luego giró la cabeza para mirarlo mejor—. Supongo que deberías decirle que nos besamos si alguno de esos besos significó algo que pudiera interferir en lo que sientes por ella. De otra forma no le veo mayor sentido. 

Se encogió los hombros en un gesto de despreocupación que no calzaba con la expresión en su rostro. A Marius lo llenó el desaliento. En cierta forma había esperado que su amigo lo hiciera burlarse de sus inquietudes y las desdeñara con facilidad. Pero más bien parecía compartirlas. Aquello no era normal. 

De hecho, lo seguía mirando expectante, aunque Marius no podía adivinar por qué hasta que cayó en cuenta de que su respuesta debió haberlo liberado de su preocupación en realidad. Sólo tenía que decirle que tenía razón, aquellos besos habían ocurrido en situaciones muy específicas y no interferían en nada en sus sentimientos. 

Pero no podía decirlo. 

Se obligó a tragar grueso y tratar de dejar esos pensamientos de lado. Miró a su alrededor y frunció ligeramente el ceño. 

—No has empezado a hacer tu equipaje —le señaló para cambiar de tema. 

Aparentemente, no había sido una buena elección de tema. Courfeyrac negó y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la suya, aunque sin llegar a ella. 

—No. No voy contigo —declaró con simpleza. 

Marius se levantó de golpe. Tenía que haber escuchado mal. Su amigo se giró a mirarlo y pudo ver algo de culpabilidad en su rostro. No, esa expresión correspondía con lo que había escuchado. Lo miró sin comprender. 

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que logró articular después de unos momentos. 

Courfeyrac suspiró. 

—No vas a pedirme que me quede contigo ahora que la encontraste. Recuerda que prometiste que pensarías detenidamente tus razones. 

Era cierto. Lo había prometido y lo había pensado mucho. No entendía por qué Courfeyrac no quería quedarse pero a la vez sentía que no era apropiado pedírselo. Era muy claro que no quería quedarse con él. Dolía pensarlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no te lo pediré? 

—Porque eres una persona buena y generosa—. La declaración lo dejó perplejo, lo que se debió expresar en su rostro. Su amigo se acercó un par de pasos más hacia él—. Creo que te he dado bastantes pistas desde que hicimos este trato sobre la mala idea que sería. 

¿Pistas? Marius desvió la mirada. Tal vez sabía a lo que se refería. Tal vez no quería saberlo. Sintió más que escuchar a Courfeyrac acercarse hasta invadir su espacio personal. Levantó la mirada hacia él y tragó grueso. Su mirada era aún más intensa que antes. 

—Quieres que te ayude a resolver las dos dudas que me expresaste desde que entré. ¿Cierto? Saber si tienes algo que decirle a Cosette y si debes pedirme que me quede contigo. 

Sí. Aún más, necesitaba entender qué pasaba con ellos porque no lograba comprenderlo. Se limitó a asentir con vehemencia, obteniendo otra sonrisa de su amigo, aunque esta vez parecía algo cansado. 

—Entonces tienes que permitirme hacer esto una vez más. 

Dudó un momento, pero luego supo lo que su amigo iba a hacer incluso antes de que pusiera una mano en su nuca. Marius había cerrado los ojos incluso antes de que acercara su rostro. Había entreabierto sus labios incluso antes de que los de él hicieran contacto. 

Ese beso no fue como ningún otro. Era intenso, fuerte y rápido. En breve notó que había algo hambriento y desesperado en esta ocasión. Los brazos de Courfeyrac lo rodeaban, una mano hundida en sus cabellos, la otra trazando un camino hacia la parte baja de su espalda, apegándolo más hacia él, ayudándolo a sentirle. Courfeyrac lo eclipsó todo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Todo era su calor, sus caricias y sus labios. Lo sintió recorrer el ángulo de su barbilla y la curva de su cuello. Se encontró de nuevo con sus labios ahogando sonidos que nacían de lo más profundo de sus gargantas. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo respondía hacia él, al tiempo que su voluntad, sus preocupaciones y sus miedos se desintegraban. Avanzaron a tientas hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra algo. 

Cuando perdió el equilibrio, Courfeyrac lo sostuvo para que no cayera con fuerza en la cama, aunque terminaran en ella. La caída los hizo separarse un poco, lo suficiente para que por primera vez Marius notara la expresión de su amigo, quien lo miraba lleno de una incertidumbre que no había visto en él antes. 

Fue tan sólo un instante, pero Courfeyrac lo soltó y, levantándose, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta apoyar la espalda contra la pared. Ambos respiraban agitados. Marius se sentía totalmente aturdido mientras que el rostro de Courfeyrac había dado paso a una férrea expresión de determinación. 

Se miraron en silencio. 

Tras un par de intentos fallidos, su amigo logró hablar: 

—Eso debería darte ambas respuestas —dijo con voz ronca. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta—. No me esperes levantado. Volveré a tiempo de despedirme mañana. 

Marius comprendió que pensaba marcharse en ese momento. 

—¡Espera! —se apresuró a decir, pero su amigo no le hizo caso. Dejó la habitación sin siquiera detenerse a recoger su levita.

Marius escuchó desalentado como sus pasos rápidos bajaban las escaleras de la posada. Ahora estaba solo. Sin embargo, sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Sí que le había aclarado ambas dudas, pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto. 

***

—¿Estarás aquí? 

—Claro. Esperaré noticias de la boda —bromeó Courfeyrac. Tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras y aspecto de haber pasado una noche bastante mala, pero Marius no se atrevió a decir nada más. Su casera se había acercado a despedirlo también. Había hablado con ella esa mañana, al igual que se había acercado a su trabajo para intercambiar unas palabras con sus patronos. 

Según Courfeyrac, Jehan habría escrito muchos libros sobre toda aquella historia.

El abrazo de despedida fue demasiado rápido y automático para tomarlo en cuenta. Courfeyrac agitó la mano como despedida, con una sonrisa que ni siquiera parecía forzada, aunque lo era. 

El viaje en solitario a Bath le había dado a Marius ocasión de pensar mucho. Había revisitado en su mente todo lo sucedido desde aquel día, años atrás, en que Courfeyrac lo había recogido de la calle y lo había llevado a su casa. 

Había recordado la primera vez que había visto a Cosette, las mañanas gloriosas en los jardines del Luxemburgo, la agonía de perderla en París, la alegría indescriptible de reencontrarla, el gozo pleno de conocerla. Las noches de confesiones y amor en el jardín de la calle Plummet. La desesperación de perderla para siempre. 

El juramento de morir si no podía estar con ella. 

El paisaje había mejorado considerablemente mientras se acercaba a Bath. Aquel lugar, cálido y hermoso calzaba a la perfección con la imagen pura y deliciosa de Cosette. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos ya no eran sobre ella al llegar allí. Su mente se encontraba en el rostro de Courfeyrac al verlo entrar en la barricada. Su expresión al sacarlo de ella, con la carta que había quitado a Gavroche en la mano. Lo vio a la cabecera de su cama cuando estaba enfermo, recordó sus palabras para animarlo a dejar París y atreverse a viajar. 

Recorrió de nuevo el viaje desesperado desde París hasta Londres de dos almas que habían perdido sus razones para vivir. Recordaba la preocupación extrema que había sentido por Courfeyrac a lo largo del recorrido, la confusión, los momentos divertidos y la certeza absoluta de que, aunque no le quedaba nadie más, no llegaría nunca a estar solo. Revivía las emociones ambiguas que la noche anterior a su partida se habían conjugado en la más extraña y confusa epifanía. Comprendió que finalmente las cosas habían vuelto a su sitio y una vez más era él quien estaba perdido y su amigo quien le ubicaba en el mundo. 

Recién entonces había entendido que el mundo en el que creía vivir había muerto en las barricadas. Un nuevo mundo había nacido para los dos en un viaje que nunca había creído que pudieran completar con éxito. 

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Cuando Marius se encontró frente a la dirección que le habían dado y distinguió la figura brillante y magnífica de Cosette en el jardín se sintió lleno de una satisfacción y una paz que no había esperado encontrar. 

Cuando ella lo miró abrió mucho los ojos, lanzó un grito y corrió hacia él. 

Marius abrió los brazos para recibirla, consciente más que nunca de que al fin estaba cumpliendo con su palabra. 

Seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, por primera vez desde las barricadas.


	4. De Londres al Hogar

Courfeyrac regresó tarde ese día. Desde la marcha de Marius había empezado a participar de manera más activa en las reuniones de trabajadores que intentaban buscar soluciones a su situación. Todavía le resultaba difícil intervenir, en especial hacer algún alegato convincente, pero entendía bastante bien a los demás y no faltaba quien se prestara a explicarle lo que no había entendido. Ese día, Blake, uno de sus compañeros, le había hablado del revuelo causado por la ley que impediría el trabajo de los niños menores a nueve años. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el gobierno metía mano en lo que sucedía. 

Cuando llegó a la posada no tenía hambre, pero por una vez su casera no le discutió la importancia a de una buena comida tras la jornada de trabajo. En su lugar lo recibió con una sonrisa radiante. 

—El señor Marius y usted deben tener mucho que hablar. ¡Lo está esperando en su habitación!

Aquella declaración lo dejó frío. Parpadeó un par de veces y se obligó a escuchar a su alrededor con atención, seguro de que algo estaba mal en su percepción. Aquello no tenía el mejor sentido. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo Marius de vuelta en Londres? ¿Por qué estaba su casera tan feliz de su regreso, considerando que pensaba que se había ido a buscar al amor de su vida? 

—¿Marius? —preguntó todavía sin creerlo. La mujer asintió y él arqueó una ceja, decidiendo tomarlo a broma hasta subir al cuarto y aclarar aquel malentendido—. Menos mal que no me había pasado aún a una habitación individual. 

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos. 

—¿Para qué iba a hacer eso? —comentó con expresión de no comprenderlo—. Ande, no lo haga esperar más, me dio la impresión de que tenía muchas ganas de hablar con usted, me preguntó tres veces a qué hora creía que volvería. 

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo antes de subirlas. Recordaba perfectamente la última noche de Marius allí. Había bajado esas escaleras tembloroso y alterado, con miedo de cruzarse con alguien en el camino. No estaba en condiciones de hablar con nadie, apenas tenía control de sí mismo y sus pasos. Había jugado su última carta esa noche y le había costado todo su autocontrol evitar confundir más a Marius. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el sentimiento de culpa lo habría destrozado si hubieran seguido adelante esa noche. 

Si un par de besos lo estaban torturando ya… 

Respiró profundo y decidió que no podía postergarlo más. Si Marius estaba de vuelta era que algo malo había pasado y lo necesitaba. 

***

Marius se veía diferente. No podía precisar exactamente por qué. Parecía algo ansioso, cierto, pero la preocupación y la confusión parecían haber desaparecido de su rostro. Lo recibió con una sonrisa, aunque no avanzó hacia él para saludarlo y Courfeyrac se encontró incapaz de acercarse. 

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó de inmediato. Había sonado más demandante de lo que pretendía, probablemente su amigo se esperaba otro recibimiento pues de repente lució algo perdido sobre qué debía responder. Se apresuró a suavizar el tono y aclararse—. No te esperaba de vuelta tan pronto. ¿Sucedió algo con Cosette? ¿Acordaron que debías trabajar primero y formarte un capital mayor o algo así? 

Marius arqueó las cejas. 

—Me dijiste repetidamente que creías que todo saldría bien con su padre y ella. 

Sí. Lo había hecho. Durante todo el viaje se había encargado de mantener el optimismo a flote por él, pero por supuesto que había tenido sus dudas de lo que el padre de la chica pudiera decir. Sin embargo, se había negado a pensar que alguien pudiera desechar del todo a un hombre tan íntegro como Marius para su hija. 

—También te dije que la encontraríamos, pero nos llevó más de un año —le recordó. Se acercó un poco, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama. Sería buena idea conseguir sillas para la habitación. Tener siempre esas conversaciones en una cama era contraproducente. 

Marius se acercó y tomó asiento al otro lado. 

—Pero lo hicimos. Me habría gustado que la vieras. Bath es el lugar más bonito que he conocido en este país. 

Courfeyrac sonrió de manera refleja al ver una sonrisa formarse en los labios de Marius. 

—No podía parecerte feo estando Cosette allí. 

—Cierto —corroboró Marius mientras se acentuaba su sonrisa. 

Estaba feliz. Esa era la diferencia. Le alegraba por él, de verdad. Lo quería lo suficiente para que su felicidad valiera la pena. 

Lo que hubiera dado por poder hablar de eso con Jehan. Con Grantaire mejor no intentarlo, no creía que una botella de alcohol le fuera a dar las respuestas que necesitaba. 

—¿Qué pasó? —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono de interés sincero y preocupación—. ¿Habrá boda? 

Marius lo miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros. 

—Supongo que Cosette se casará en un par de meses, pero no conmigo. 

El peso de sus palabras cayó sobre él de repente y sintió que el mundo se desintegraba un poco bajo sus pies. 

—¿Casarse con otro? ¿Cómo es posible que vaya a casarse con otro? —La estupefacción estaba dando paso a la ira en su interior. Rechazar a Marius por otro no tenía el menor sentido. 

El chico volvió a encogerse de hombros. 

—La enfermedad hizo cambiar de perspectiva a su padre. Pensó que era necesario encontrar a un buen hombre que se hiciera cargo de su hija cuando él faltara. Aún no están comprometidos, pero parece muy probable. Creo que la hará feliz. 

Courfeyrac lo miró fijamente intentando encontrar una señal de cómo lo afectaba eso, pero fracasó. 

—¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó finalmente, incapaz de conciliar lo que le estaba contando con su actitud—. No entiendo nada. 

Marius sonrió de medio lado y se retorció las manos con aspecto nervioso. Eso era más conocido. 

—Pensé mucho cómo contarte todo cuando venía regreso, pero creo que igual lo estoy haciendo mal. 

Courfeyrac inspiró profundo. Si los dos se desconcentraban no avanzarían nada. Se obligó a mantener el tono calmado. 

—¿Qué pasó cuando llegaste a Bath? —le preguntó con la esperanza de guiar un relato en orden que tuviera algún sentido. 

El chico asintió, como si comprendiera su intención.

—Encontré a Cosette en el jardín de su dirección. Estaba preciosa y sorprendida. —Sonrió levemente, como si lo estuviera reviviendo en ese momento—. Estaba segura de que yo estaba muerto. Sabía que andaba en política y después de las barricadas no supo más de mí. 

Claro. La chica no había hecho ningún juramento de no vivir sin su amado. Probablemente lo había llorado, luego se había marchado de viaje con su padre y un año después este empezaba a buscarle pretendiente. Aquello tenía sentido. 

Lo que no lo tenía era la tranquilidad de Marius al respecto. ¿Estaría en algún tipo de shock? Recordaba a Joly hablando de esos estados de conciencia alterados, pero no se atrevía a usar la información de su amigo como fiable, aparte de que era ya muy difusa en su memoria. 

—¿Qué pasó después de que se encontraran? 

Marius ladeó la cabeza, recordando. 

—Me presentó a su padre. Es un tipo extraño, creo que no le agrado mucho. —Torció el gesto al recordar lo que había sucedido, o eso supuso Courfeyrac al mirarlo—. Pasé un tiempo en su casa, me prepararon la habitación de invitados en el mismo piso que el señor Fauchlevent, Cosette estaba en otra área de la casa totalmente. Fue… interesante. 

Interesante. Courfeyrac se preciaba de tener una paciencia infinita con Marius, pero estaba empezando a conocer sus límites. Frunció el ceño de manera marcada. 

—¿Entonces qué ocurrió? 

La expresión nerviosa volvió a acentuarse en el rostro de Marius, quien levantó la mirada de los dibujos de la colcha hacia él. 

—Pasé mucho tiempo con Cosette. Y los dos pudimos confirmar lo que en cierta forma creo que ya sabíamos. —Se humedeció los labios, lo que no ayudó a tranquilizar los nervios del propio Courfeyrac al escucharlo—. Ya no somos los mismos que se conocieron en el jardín de su casa. Es… diferente. Ella aquí es otra, tiene una vida que no tenía antes, y yo… 

Se detuvo de nuevo y para estupefacción de Courfeyrac, dejó de retorcerse las manos para buscar una de las que él tenía apoyadas en la colcha. Miró con estupefacción como le tomaba la mano con suavidad. Cuando volvió a mirarlo se dio cuenta de que el chico también había desviado la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazados. 

—Le pedí que me liberara de mi promesa —dijo finalmente el chico, dejando incompleta la idea. 

Courfeyrac se habría levantado de la cama de golpe si Marius no lo hubiera tenido sujetado. 

—Ella lo entendió. Tal vez incluso la alivió —continuó el chico, mirándolo con intensidad, como si se preguntara si estaba entendiendo lo que le trataba de decir—. Lo pensé mucho. De hecho, lo estaba pensando desde antes de irme. Le dije a nuestra casera que probablemente volvería y en el trabajo también. Admito que no estuve seguro hasta que estuve allí, pensé mucho en el viaje de ida también, de hecho no he parado de pensar todo este tiempo. Por eso no te dije nada antes de irme, pero ahora volví y… 

Marius se detuvo, evidentemente se había enredado con lo que trataba de decir pero Courfeyrac lo agradecía. Aún estaba intentando procesar lo que le había dicho hasta ahora. 

—Volviste —resumió Courfeyrac tras un momento, siendo plenamente consciente de la mano de Marius en la suya, estrechándola con suavidad. 

—Volví —corroboró el chico con un inicio de sonrisa, aunque seguía estando nervioso. De hecho, soltó una risita—. No sé qué estoy haciendo. No entiendo nada de… esto. 

Levantó sus manos entrelazadas, al tiempo que se sonrojaba. Era una imagen adorable y perturbadoramente atractiva. 

—¿Hay algo que entender? —preguntó Courfeyrac arqueando una ceja con aire de entendido. Aunque no, tampoco él terminaba de comprender lo que sucedía, pero no le importaba. Sabía hacia dónde iban. 

—La última vez te explicaste bastante bien —replicó Marius sonrojándose por completo. 

Courfeyrac se rió con ganas y luego lo atrajo hacia sí. Tal vez había tomado mucho esa noche y estaba alucinando, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Marius junto a él era demasiado real para seguir dudando. 

***

Courfeyrac había tardado en encontrarle el encanto a Londres, pero lo había hecho. Las largas caminatas con Marius se lo habían enseñado, ahora que no tenían que invertir todo su tiempo libre en encontrar a Cosette. El frío había dejado de ser una queja cuando había aprendido a pasar las noches y los ratos libres con él a su lado. 

Habían dejado la posada poco tiempo después de su regreso de Bath. Sin suficiente dinero ni fuerzas como para regresar a Francia habían decidido quedarse en la ciudad hasta nuevo aviso. Su casera les había ayudado a ubicar un pequeño apartamento de solteros. No estaba en la mejor zona ni era el mejor del edificio, pero todo lo que necesitaban era tener suficiente privacidad. 

Ahora que la tenían, la estaban disfrutando en su totalidad.

Muchas personas creían que Marius era una persona insegura y cambiante. El hecho de haber sido monárquico, bonapartista y luego haber apoyado su levantamiento parecía ser indicador de que iba donde la corriente lo llevara. Sus compañeros del ABC lo habían calificado de inconstante. Su indecisión para abordar a la chica de la que se había enamorado la primera vez que la vio habría sido motivo de burlas de haber sido una historia más conocida. 

Sin embargo, Courfeyrac lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que cuando Marius se decidía por algo, lo hacía por completo. Irse de la casa, aprender dos idiomas para conseguir un trabajo, caminar París todos los días buscando a una chica fantasma, meterse a pelear en la barricada, cruzar el país con él para subirle el ánimo… 

Por eso estaba seguro de esto. 

Claro que había tenido algunas dudas en un inicio. ¿Habría regresado Marius de no haber encontrado a Cosette con posibles planes de boda con alguien más? ¿Si Cosette hubiera intentado conservarlo, igual le hubiera pedido que lo liberara de su promesa? ¿Qué habría hecho si ella se hubiera negado? 

Por suerte, Courfeyrac no era del tipo de personas que dejaban que las dudas carcomieran su seguridad. Así se habían dado las cosas y él no iba a desdeñar aquella oportunidad. Si era él quien tenía a Marius en su cama, ¿por qué iba a quejarse? No habría boda, pero si alguien podía dar fe de la capacidad del chico de ser fiel a su palabra, era él. Al inicio, cuando sospechaba o temía que los recuerdos de Marius se desviaran hacia la chica, ya se encargaba él de devolverlo a la realidad con besos y caricias. Otras veces era el chico quien tomaba la iniciativa al encontrarlo mirándolo y siempre lo sorprendía. 

Cuando Marius decidió quedarse con él, Courfeyrac tuvo que admitir que lo conocía menos de lo que creía. Ya en Lille se había dado cuenta, cuando le había revelado una preocupación tan intensa por él que no había podido imaginar. En Calais le había revelado hasta qué punto había aspectos de él que no había adivinado nunca: nunca, ni en sus más intoxicados sueños, habría pensado en la posibilidad de que Marius le besara. La actitud de Marius después de besarlo le había dejado claro que el chico no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando realmente y había creído entender que sus inclinaciones no iban en esa dirección. Sin embargo, ahí había cambiado todo.

Era curioso como desde aquel beso en el mar, Courfeyrac se había liberado. Fue el momento en que aceptó con todo el peso de su significado lo que valía renunciar a Francia por Marius; haber salido de la barricada por él. Aquello le había dado un nuevo norte en el mundo. En Inglaterra se había reintegrado a sí mismo. No sabía si el chico había notado cuánto le había ayudado con aquel viaje. 

Pero mientras él lograba recuperarse y retomar las riendas de sí mismo, Marius había desarrollado un conflicto que distaba ya mucho de seguir vivo a pesar de su promesa. Courfeyrac habría podido convivir mejor con sus sentimientos ya no tan platónicos hacia el chico si aquello no hubiera sucedido. 

No había sido fácil contenerse. Habría sido muy fácil intentar manipularlo, sabía la gran influencia que tenía sobre él. En más de una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que podían tener juntos, pero lo había evitado. Después de todo, nunca lo había creído capaz de renunciar a una promesa anterior y a toda una vida perfecta que había soñado con su querida Cosette. Nunca había creído que pudiera vivir sin Cosette y ser feliz. 

Evidentemente, seguía sin conocerlo tanto como creía y eso era maravilloso. 

*** 

Llovía con fuerza cuando regresó a casa ese día. Se restregó las manos para entrar en calor y se quitó la levita. Sacó el sobre que traía escondido en la bolsa y comprobó con alivio que no estaba mojado. No había asistido a la reunión de esa noche porque quería tener tiempo de hablar con Marius de manera calmada. Tal como esperaba, el chico estaba de regreso. Se encontraba en el sofá del salón, con las piernas subidas en el mismo y cubiertas con una cobija. Tenía un libro entre las manos. 

Típico. 

Habían tenido libros antes de un estante en cuales ponerlos. Tenía que admitir que eran de ambos, no podía dejarle toda la culpa a Marius. Por suerte, el apartamento venía con los muebles básicos y la encargada les hacía la comida por un monto extra que se podían permitir. Por supuesto, vivían al día y poco les quedaba para ahorrar. Sin embargo, después de las privaciones que habían pasado juntos durante su viaje no se incomodaban fácilmente ahora, aunque hubieran pasado más de cinco años desde su llegada a la ciudad. 

El chico levantó la mirada hacia él al escucharlo entrar y le sonrió. Courfeyrac se acercó y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Había sido extraño pasar por el proceso de incluir todas esas muestras de afecto dentro de una convivencia que estaba más que consolidada. Courfeyrac dudaba que muchas parejas hubieran tenido la oportunidad de vivir la cotidianidad y la novedad de una relación a la vez. Había sido fantástico. 

Aunque también un poco complicado: él sabía más de sexo que Marius, pero nunca había mantenido una relación. Menos había convivido con una pareja. Tras varios tropiezos y repetidos ensayos, el resultado había sido bueno: el sexo era genial y la convivencia inmejorable. 

—Estás todo mojado, deberías cambiarte —comentó el chico mirándolo de arriba abajo. 

Courfeyrac sonrió de medio lado. 

—Lo que quieres es que me quite la ropa. —Como hubiera podido predecir, Marius se sonrojó. Nunca dejaría de hacerlo, por más acostumbrado que estuviera a ese tipo de comentarios—. No es que esté objetando la idea, pero quiero que hablemos de algo primero. 

—Te vas a enfermar —señaló el chico a pesar de estar sonriendo. Courfeyrac desdeñó el señalamiento y se sentó junto a Marius en el sofá, quien se corrió contra el espaldar para darle campo a su lado. 

—Ya te encargarás de que no pase frío más tarde —declaró con mucha más seguridad de la que sentía. Nunca había tenido una pelea grande con Marius, esperaba que esa no fuera la primera y le valiera dormir solo esa noche—. Tengo algo que decirte. 

El chico cerró el libro y lo miró con atención. Probablemente creía que tenía algo que decirle sobre la pelea que tenían en la fábrica para mejorar las condiciones o algo parecido. O tal vez algo más relacionado con la Asociación de Hombres Trabajadores. Por supuesto que no se esperaba lo que le iba a decir. 

—Recibí una carta hoy —dijo mirándolo con seriedad —. Tenemos que volver a Francia. 

Una expresión de alarma apareció en su rostro. 

—¿Es tu madre? ¿Le pasa algo? 

Courfeyrac lo miró a los ojos y respiró profundo. 

—Tu abuelo —lo corrigió. 

Se obligó a no desviar la mirada ante el torbellino de emociones que se remolinó en el rostro de Marius. 

—¿Mi abuelo? —Repitió con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo recibiste una carta de mi abuelo?

Courfeyrac inspiró profundo. Era el momento de confesar. Marius se había quedado rígido a su lado, podía sentirlo pues su cuerpo rozaba con su costado en la posición en que estaba sentado junto a él en el sofá. 

—Le escribí cuando nos instalamos en Londres, hace dos años. Cuando tú ya habías conseguido trabajo y yo estaba buscando. Le dije dónde podría escribirnos. Hoy el hijo de la casera me llevó la carta al trabajo. 

No podía leer la expresión de Marius. Odiaba que eso sucediera, pero cuando se trataba de emociones le costaba seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de su pareja. Podía captar el concepto general, por supuesto. Estaba impactado en este caso. Sin embargo, con el chico siempre había muchas más capas en todo y a él siempre se le escapaba alguna. 

Ahora mismo todo lo que podía decir era que le miraba con perplejidad, pero no era capaz de inferir su grado de molestia. 

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó tras unos momentos, con algo vibrante en la voz que le hablaba a Courfeyrac de contención. 

Suspiró y entonces sí que se permitió desviar la mirada. Tenía que organizar sus ideas. 

—Tu abuelo te quiere. No lo viste cuando llegamos a tu casa y estabas herido. Tampoco cuando estuvo dispuesto a dejarme más dinero del que piensas con tal de que tu nombre quedara limpio. 

Notó que Marius se removía incómodo. Ya le había costado convencerle en Calais de escribir a su abuelo para informarle que dejaba el país. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz. La misma que usaba para dejar claro un punto de máxima importancia en un debate social, aunque después pudiera carcajearse y bromear con la persona a la que momentos antes explicaba por qué había que luchar para que el mundo pudiera cambiar. 

Le tendió la carta, la cual el chico tomó con el pulso algo tembloroso. Lo contempló leerla. La carta estaba dirigida a Courfeyrac, no a su nieto. El señor Gillenormand tenía claro que Marius no la hubiera recibido y le pedía que por favor le dijera lo mucho que quería verlo antes de morir. 

—Sé que aún no has superado la culpa de no llegar a tiempo de despedirte de tu padre —dijo Courfeyrac finalmente, notando que Marius había terminado de leer—. Tu abuelo fue la persona más importante de tu vida por años y ahora está enfermo. Quiere verte. No querría que perdieras la oportunidad de despedirte y tuvieras que arrepentirte de nuevo. 

Esperó con aprensión la reacción del chico. Podía enojarse con él perfectamente. Marius era de las personas que retiraban la palabra cuando estaba molesta. O se levantaba y se iba, aunque con esa lluvia lo veía poco probable. Si alguna vez le había dado motivos para enfadarse de verdad, era en esa ocasión. Sabía perfectamente que el chico quería romper relaciones con su abuelo. 

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió fue que sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Courfeyrac pudo notar el borde de lágrimas que se le hacía en la orilla. 

—Tiene que ser grave —dijo con voz ahogada—, o no habría cedido en su orgullo para escribirte y llamarme. 

Tras dudarlo un momento se inclinó sobre él para abrazarlo. Marius se dejó envolver entre sus brazos sin poner ninguna resistencia, enterrando la cara en su cuello, inspirando con fuerza. 

—No podemos volver —musitó —. No tenemos dinero. Ni tiempo. 

Courfeyrac lo estrechó con más fuerza. 

—Envió dinero. Realmente quiere que llegues a tiempo. 

Marius reprimió un sollozo contra su cuello y tras unos momentos de estremecimientos, se separó de él y asintió. 

—Entonces debemos irnos. 

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —replicó Courfeyrac esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo. Lo besó suavemente y le secó una lágrima con el dedo pulgar—. Lo pondré todo a punto para irnos cuanto antes. 

El chico lo miró unos momentos con aire pensativo y luego sonrió un poco. Había una mezcla de tristeza, melancolía y algo más en su rostro. 

—Tendremos que darle las gracias a mi abuelo por llevarnos de nuevo a casa. 

Courfeyrac no pudo evitar sonreír igual. No había dejado que la esperanza creciera dentro de él y se había propuesto no demostrar su alegría a costa de la salud del señor Gillenormand, pero escuchándolo en labios de Marius no podía dejar de sentirla. 

Podría haberle encontrado el gusto a Londres porque estaba junto a Marius, pero nada más por eso. Ahora volvían a París. A la Patria. Volvían a su hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo 14 de febrero tendrán el epílogo de la historia ;)


	5. El hogar

Habían transcurrido casi dieciséis años desde las barricadas de las que Marius había salido con vida gracias a una carta que no había llegado a su destino. Tenía un punto especial pensar que todo se había debido a una carta dirigida a Cosette que había interceptado Courfeyrac. 

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso. También del regreso a Francia. Estaba siendo un inicio de año bastante revuelto. Ahora el pueblo volvía a levantarse. Las ganas de luchar vibraban en el ambiente. El olor a rebelión se percibía en el aire. 

Los niños estaban muy agitados. Las señoras que los atendían trataban de mantenerlos calmados, aunque Marius tenía que reconocer que tanto Courfeyrac como él las tenían algo alteradas con la insistencia en no dejar a los menores salir a las calles cuando la situación se ponía así. No tenían un hospicio, aunque donaban dinero para ellos cuando era posible. Una parte de la casa Gillenormand la habían dedicado a brindar alimento y abrigo a aquellos que lo necesitaran, en especial niños. Los dos tenían muy presente que al salir de la barricada, Gavroche se había quedado allí. En parte, Marius sentía que así cumplía la promesa a su padre. Después de todo, cualquiera de aquellos podría haber sido un Thénardier también. No tenía idea de qué había sido de ellos. 

El regreso a Francia había sido tan rápido en comparación con la lenta marcha hacia Londres que Marius no había podido apreciarlo. La idea de volver junto a su abuelo lo inquietaba, pero cuando había escuchado de su enfermedad y había leído su carta una parte de él se había retorcido de tal manera que estaba seguro de que Courfeyrac tenía razón: no hubiera podido perdonarse no volver a ver al anciano moribundo. O al menos no intentarlo.

Les hubiera gustado pasar de regreso a agradecer a las buenas personas que les habían ayudado en su viaje, pero no tenían tiempo. Con el dinero de su abuelo podían acceder a los transportes más rápidos y directos. Para entonces estaban funcionando ya algunos trenes y esa vez sí habían utilizado un barco de vapor para cruzar el canal. 

Regresar a París no había sido fácil a pesar de que ambos lo estaban deseando. Había notado claramente la emoción contenida aunque vibrante de Courfeyrac al caminar de nuevo por sus calles. Cuando habían vuelto a transitar por la plaza Saint-Michel había pasado una mano por la cintura de su pareja con disimulo, intentando transmitirle fuerza. Cuando habían vuelto a pasar por la intersección de la calle Chanvrerie y la Mondétour se había olvidado un poco del disimulo mientras estrechaba su mano con fuerza y acariciaba su espalda. Ambos podían visualizar allí la barricada aunque nada en la calle diera la impresión de que la sangre de sus amigos había corrido allí. 

Courfeyrac no era el tipo de persona que pensaba en cuándo necesitaba ayuda o apoyo para sí mismo, eso Marius lo sabía ya desde hacía mucho y esperaba ser capaz de reconocer cuándo ocurría para estar allí con él sin que lo hubiera pedido. 

El abuelo Gillenormand había vivido un par de semanas más tras el regreso de ambos. Courfeyrac había pensado en un inicio que no querría saber nada de él, pero el anciano había insistido en que se quedara en la casa con ellos. 

—Te quiere tanto, Marius —había dicho sin tener idea de la razón que tenía—. Al inicio no me gustaba mucho, pero creo que te hace bien. 

Por una vez había vuelto a estar de acuerdo con su abuelo. 

A su muerte, el señor Gillenormand había insistido en nombrar a Marius el heredero universal de sus bienes. Incómodo con la situación, le había cedido una generosa cantidad a su tía e incluso había aceptado que parte de ese dinero fuera a manos de su primo, Théodule, aunque no guardaba mayor afecto por él. El resto les había dado para vivir sin mayores lujos y poder permitirse ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba. Marius había retomado sus labores y estudios de derecho. 

Courfeyrac se había volcado a trabajar de nuevo por la causa. Pasaban los años y seguía siendo la misma. La única: Francia. 

Justamente los tiempos revueltos en que vivían lo tenían muy ocupado. Más allá de la lucha armada se había involucrado también en otros medios de distribuir información con sus ideas. Marius tenía que reconocer que no lo seducía la idea de vivir otras barricadas. Sin embargo, parecía que había progresos. Ese día Courfeyrac había salido más temprano de casa y habían acordado encontrarse a media mañana, cuando lo pondría al día con los acontecimientos. 

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, vino antes a casa a su encuentro. 

—¡Marius! 

Courfeyrac entró prácticamente corriendo al salón, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Justamente estaba por salir a la calle para ir a buscarle, tal como habían acordado. Algo debía haber sucedido para que regresara a la casa en ese estado tan alterado. Estaba radiante. Siempre que entraba a una habitación la iluminaba. 

Una vez se lo había dicho y Courfeyrac se había reído complacido, acusándolo de ser un romántico exagerado. Pero no era cuestión de romance. Lo había pensado desde que lo había conocido. Era el tipo de personas que hacían cualquier lugar mejor con su presencia. 

Aunque la verdad, para el momento en que Marius se admitió a sí mismo que amaba a su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta que todo le gustaba sobre él desde mucho tiempo antes. 

Era curioso pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de usar palabras amorosas o poéticas para resaltar las cualidades de Courfeyrac. Una vez le había preguntado bromeando que cuándo le daría a él su propio cuaderno lleno de palabras de amor, pero Marius le había explicado que no eran necesarias. Todo entre ellos era tan natural que las palabras románticas prácticamente sobraban. 

Cuando las había usado para adorar a Cosette habían sido la oración de un pobre mortal incapaz de rozar siquiera el borde del vestido de una diosa. Con Courfeyrac había un amor tan real y tangible que no era necesario usar palabras para adornarlo o medirlo. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó desorientado. En lugar de responderle, Courfeyrac corrió hacia él y lo tomó de las manos estrechándolas con fuerza. 

Sus ojos tenían un brillo casi febril. 

—¡Ha abdicado! ¡Luis Felipe ha abdicado! —Marius tardó un momento en entender lo que aquella noticia significaba. Courfeyrac lo estaba obligando a girar, estaba lleno de una energía imposible de controlar, alegre como un niño pequeño. Reía y lanzaba exclamaciones de alegría—. ¡Habrá una Segunda República! 

Marius rió, contagiado por su alegría. Sobresaltado notó que Courfeyrac empezaba a hacerlo girar, tomado de las manos, una expresión incontrolada de felicidad. Cuando dejaron de girar se sentía algo mareado, pero las manos de Courfeyrac en su rostro lo sostuvieron. 

—¿Entiendes lo que significa, verdad? 

Por supuesto que lo entendía. Podía verlo en los ojos de su amigo. Ahí, brillando con toda la gloriosa fuerza de hacía dieciséis años, estaban todos los amigos del ABC. Enjolras, Combeferre, Grantaire, Joly, Jehan, Bahorel, Bossuet, Feuilly. Toda la sangre derramada en la revuelta de junio de 1832 se veía ese día recompensada. 

Sus amigos no habían muerto en vano. Courfeyrac le había explicado cómo en Inglaterra había entendido que la sangre de sus amigos había nutrido a la Madre Patria, demostrando que siempre contaría con hombres valientes dispuestos a luchar por ella. Su sangre había sido la fuerza de los corazones de los que seguirían motivados con la justa lucha. Francia tenía hijos que pelearan por ellos de una manera que Inglaterra no la tenía. 

—Eso no es justo —le había dicho Marius entonces—. Ellos pelean por sus cosas a su manera. 

—Y nosotros a la nuestra —había replicado Courfeyrac con un brillo especial en la mirada. 

Uno que ahora lucía en todo su esplendor. Marius nunca lo había visto tan feliz en su vida. Por supuesto que sabía lo que aquello significaba: la lucha de una vida, por la que habían muerto todos sus amigos, se veía coronada. 

No era momento para pensar en lo que pasaría después. Antes una revolución exitosa había terminado en nada. Pero ya después verían lo que sucedería luego. Aquel era un momento que no podrían repetir jamás. 

—Lo sé —declaró tomando a Courfeyrac por las caderas acercándolo a él—. Por supuesto que lo sé. 

Lo besó entonces y él le correspondió con intensidad. Podía sentirlo vibrar. Aquel era el momento cumbre de su vida. Pronto saldrían a celebrarlo a las calles, lo sabía. París se levantaría en estallidos de alegría. ¡Era el triunfo de años y generaciones de lucha! 

Pero primero, sobretodo, estaban allí para celebrarlo juntos.


End file.
